I love you in 26 different ways
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Short, long, cute, heart breaking drabbles about Natsu and Juvia showing their love to each other as friends, lovers or brother and sister. Done in alphabetical order.
1. A is for agree

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Now I know you must all be thinking 'Just what is Lolita playing at, bringing out 206 words worth of a story', but I have my reasons. IT'S TIME TO DRABBLE IT UP! Bloody hell, all these years on this site and I have never done a series of oneshots or drabbles! So you know, as one does, I thought it's time to break out of that and actually get one done. If you couldn't already tell with the number 26 in the title, this is an alphabet story!

So yes, I've actually been working on this for a while and I've managed to make it to M and now I've decided to start bringing out the chapters I've already done. I was going to bring it out all at once, but I decided against that. The themes will be different each time, obviously and some chapters may link to another (I'll tell you when they do) but most of them won't. I think it's only three chapters so far that will link and that will probably be it. They're all different!

So I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters, just the stories I write are mine!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **A is for agree**

It was a rare occasion that the water Mage and the fire Mage of Fairy Tail actually ever agreed on anything. By rare occasion, I mean that they never did. Sometimes, Juvia would actually end up fighting Natsu just because he called Gray out on a fight and he tried to act like he was better.

He was not.

Well he wasn't in Juvia's eyes. No one was better than her Gray-sama and she didn't know who Natsu thought he was to disapprove of that. That made him an enemy of hers too. While he wasn't a 'love rival' like Lucy, he was definitely a rival. He was her fighting rival and she made sure that she has more wins over him. They were actually becoming a hazard to the guild whenever they fought.

So when both of them just so happened to be standing next to each other when Lyon burst into the guild, wanting a fight from Gray, the both of them couldn't help but agree on the fact that Lyon was an absolute idiot who should stop coming to their guild. The guy literally live there now and it was annoying the hell out of the both of them.

* * *

This is probably the shortest drabble I've written so far. I don't plan on them being this short, but if it happens, it happens. They all vary, like I think H is the longest chapter so far, there was just so much to write in that one! HEY, I KNOW! Why don't you guys try and guess what the letters will be! Well, only guess the next chapter, don't try and guess them all at once. So that means, you all have to guess what B is before the B chapter comes out. I'll announce who is right in the B chapter and whoever wins those chapters gets a oneshot dedicated to them, fair?

So for clearer information, you guys have to guess what the next chapter is going to be before I bring it out. So basically, B is for... If someone gets it right, I will announce it in the next chapter and then you have to PM what pairing you would like to see as a oneshot. This can be any pairing I deem okay and I can actually right, alright? I'm not a yaoi or yuri fan, so don't ask me to write that lol. Oh and unfortunately, this will exclude all guest reviewers mostly because you can't PM me and I won't know who is who. Please make an account if you want to be included, it makes it easier for me to talk to you!

Please guys, don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you all, so review away!

Lolita-chan


	2. B is for bikini

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So, I've had quite a few people guessing the letter to this chapter and all of you are wrong. I wanted to keep it going for longer, but it was really painful looking at your guesses lol. This chapter has more words than the first, but it's still quite short yet again. I'm having fun bringing this out lol. Who knows, maybe you might be more successful on the next guess!

I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters. Please forgive me for the shocking and awful spelling and grammar!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **B is for bikini**

So it's beach day yet again and everyone is having the time of their lives. The sun was shining, the view was _great_ (if you know what I mean) and the sea was perfect. Some were playing volleyball, others were sunbathing and some people were surfing the waves.

Lucy shielded her eyes from the sun as she was giggling at Erza chasing after Gray because he knocked over the cake that she brought with her. She turned her head to see that Natsu and Happy were so concentrated on the sandcastle that they were building. Lucy giggled again at how serious they actually looked. She was in fact surprised that Happy wasn't trying to catch fish.

She then frowned when her eyes scoped over the members of her guild. There was one person missing. She thought hard about it and when she looked over at Gray and noticed that there was no one chasing after him and claiming her love for him.

"JUVIA!" Natsu and Happy jumped, making their sandcastle collapse. The dragon slayer growled angrily at her before rolling his eyes. She was so weird sometimes.

"Why are you screaming now, Luce?"

"Juvia! Where is she? What if she didn't get the memo and we're here without her? She will be so upset and then think that we ditched her, making her lonely! Knowing her, she'll try and blame ME because she'll think I'm trying to get a crack at Gray!" Lucy started pacing up and down and Natsu was wondering why she just didn't go and look for her herself. Then he smirked to himself before dusting himself off.

"Okay, if it will make you happy, I'll go and look for her okay? Geeze." She smiled at him gratefully before joining in with a game of volleyball. He turned to his blue cat and asked him, "are you coming along with?"

"Nope, I'm going to try and start the castle again. Maybe it will get Carla to hang out with me." Natsu rolled his eyes for the second time before trying to sniff out where Juvia was. She was no where near the beach, but was still at Fairy Hills. It was okay for him to go in without any trouble because all of the girls were at the beach.

He walked into the hallway and found her scent lingering strongly behind a door. He grinned when he saw that the door was left ajar, as though she was waiting for someone to come and find her. He pushed the door before leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. He only wore shorts and left his chest on display for all to see the eight pack that he had.

He watched as Juvia was prancing around in a large dress shirt that probably belonged to a certain someone, as though she was panicking about something. She was yet to realise that Natsu was there, watching her.

"Hey."

She jumped when she heard a deep voice slam through her chest and make her shiver. She turned her head his way and she blushed. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she watched his eyes roam around the floor, looking at all her messy clothes, most of them bikinis that no one knew she even owned. "Hey. Juvia doesn't have anything good to wear to the beach."

Natsu smirked before pushing himself off of the door. He sauntered over to her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. She blushed before he kissed her gently. As soon as he did, it was like he was unleashing some unseen passion between the both of them. He slipped the shirt that was actually his, off of her shoulders and she gasped into his mouth before pulling away slowly. His mouth travelled down her neck, making her shudder.

"So, you have nothing good to wear or what? You look sexy to me." He sucked on her neck making her sigh and run her hand through his hair. She smiled when he said that to her. Who knew that Natsu would be the master of compliments?

"Juvia is just embarrassed. She doesn't want anyone looking at her in this. It's revealing. Natsu-kun knows that Juvia isn't comfortable dressing like this in front of others." She bit her lip and tried to push Natsu away. Now wasn't the time for this. "Get off of Juvia, Natsu-kun is distracting her!" She turned around, but he still held onto her as he laughed and kissed her neck and she giggled.

"You're right, it is too revealing. I would hate for them all the guys to look at you, especially the old perverts. Only I get to look at you like this. No one else." The shirt fell to the ground completely, leaving her in a simple blue bikini and they both fell on the sofa laughing. Natsu was on top of her as he stared at her legs. They were so toned and long. Then his eyes moved further up. God her chest! No matter how many times she tried to tell him that her chest wasn't as big as Lucy's, Natsu knew otherwise. Her chest was...huge...

Then he moved his eyes up to hers. She was watching him with a look that was reserved just for him. They were alive and focused on just him. He used to think that maybe she was thinking about Gray, but he found that whenever he came near her, she actually got happier. He felt so special. No one would ever believe them if they told them that they had been dating for over two months. He tucked her hair behind her ears as she peered into his eyes.

"Hey, what about we just stay here hmm? I know a ton of fun things we could do, just the two of us. Thing is, it includes me removing this, bikini." He tugged at the string, making the bra fall off and Juvia blushed before wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling his face closer to her. Her breath lingered on his lips.

"Sure. Juvia's up for that."

* * *

So yes, B was in fact for bikini! The only tip that I can give you for when you guess is that you have to think of literally anything! Also, try and look at what other people have written so that you don't guess the same thing! Oh and it would be nice to say whether you liked the chapter or not as well as trying to guess. But anyway, just in case anyone missed it, you can't guess if you're a guest as I can't reply to you!

Now, seeing as no one is guessing a oneshot out of me because your guesses were wrong, try and guess what C is for! Remember it can be ANY WORD, from a simple one to a complex one. You have to guess whether I went fancy and used a big word, or basic and used an everyday word that you won't even think og me making a story with!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send in your reviews as well as your guesses! Oh and one guess person, I didn't make that clear!

Lolita-chan


	3. C is for can

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I see that everyone is enjoying their time with this story! I'n glad you're all loving it so much! Thank you for the support everyone, I really appreciate it!

So, as you all know, I have the contest of people trying to guess the next chapter. No one guessed B correct, but one lucky soul guessed C correct! **Apitatoor** shall be getting her prize of a oneshot after the whole story is over! I was actually impressed the the guess!

So, I realised, I don't like doing the disclaimers anymore, we all get it lol. We all know that my name is not the one on the cover of every Fairy Tail chapter and we all know my grammar and spelling can be atrocious at times and I constantly apologize.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **C is for can**

"Juvia's can't do it."

It was poker night and Juvia was still to get a hang of the game that she really really hates right now. She had tried to partner up with Gray to get him to teach her, but he had grunted and sent a glare in her direction that made her stop and shrink back in her seat. What was a flush? Why were those circles called chips? What is she betting and raising for?!

No one had even heard of her complaining and she pouted, feeling left out. She was the fifth wheel in the team and she didn't really understand why she had been allowed to come. Lucy invited her along and she saw it as a perfect opportunity to get close to Gray, but right now, just looking at Gray wasn't even making her better! This game sucks!

Erza slammed down her cards, sure of herself in which made Lucy moan and Gray grunt. They had ignored Juvia and the girl shrank even lower in her seat. She peered at Erza's cards and it was like she was reading in another language because she had no idea what it meant. She glanced back down at her own cards and blinked blankly. Why was this game so popular yet so bloody hard?

She looked at everyone else who was staring at Erza as she watched Gray's, Lucy's and Natsu's expression. It was almost as though they had actually forgotten that Juvia was right there with them. Juvia sighed and when she looked around the table once more, Natsu's eyes caught hers. He grinned at her and it made her smile shyly. At least there was someone who hadn't forgotten her, even if that person was Natsu.

Turns out Lucy's hand was weak from the beginning as she only had one high card and she had at least tried to bluff once to act like she had better. Gray was apparently a bit better, as he had a straight. Juvia listened up for that and when she looked at his cards, she understood what that was. It was just numbers in order. That was easy. Her eyes caught Natsu's once more as he smirked. It didn't look like he was bothered with Erza's set of cards. She had a high flush, but she hadn't checked the cards of everyone else. Gray only raised his eyebrows, knowing she hadn't won.

"Come on flame brain, it's your turn. Seems like you're still in for some strange reason." That was more than enough to start a fight, but weirdly enough, Natsu didn't react. He still held Juvia's eyes as he placed his own cards down, making Erza growl in annoyance. Gray whistled and Lucy sighed at how lucky he was.

"Looks like Natsu won. Again. Nice full house there." The three of them tried to let him take their chips, but Natsu shook his head, his eyes not once leaving Juvia's She didn't know why he was knocking the breath right out of her that way. She never thought it would have happened. He was looking at her so intently, his eyes were fierce with an emotion she had never received from anyone. Maybe he was just really passionate about poker?

"Not really, there's still one person who's left in the game."

He was still staring into Juvia's eyes and the other three suddenly remembered that she was still there as well. Lucy and Erza blushed at how rude they were being and Gray quickly diverted his eyes from the water mage's, not wanting her to catch him looking at her. She might get the wrong message.

"Sorry about that Juvia," Erza managed to mutter.

"It's fine, Juvia doesn't know what she's doing anyway. Juvia will just show her cards now." She placed them down and their jaws hit the ground. All except for Natsu and Juvia anyway. A girl who didn't even know how to play poker had a stroke of beginner's luck. A royal flush. He smirked and then winked at her.

"And you were saying you can't do it right? Bullshit."

Juvia blushed as she felt her heart speed up a bit. Hmm, maybe she should have less faith in herself if it was going to get Natsu's attention.

* * *

So yes, C was for can and the whole poker idea is actually based on me in a way. Not the whole romance thing, but the fact that I don't get poker and I never will I don't think. If the rules are all wrong and stuff, then good, that's what I was going for. It's TECHNICALLY Juvia-centric but from a 3rd POV and it shows the fact that I don't know poker through her. I just about knew what I was typing.

No but seriously, I have no clue about poker lol, so don't murder me please! This chapter was also pretty short again, but not as short as the first!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Now that we know the protocol, D IS FOR?

Lolita-chan


	4. D is for dying

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I should have probably brought this out awhile ago seeing as someone was pretty quick to guess. My good Italian friend **TheSmilingMask** was the first to guess correctly what the right word was, so that means they get to choose what oneshot they want me to write about! I'm also pretty sure I haven't replied to a lot of people's reviews and I'm sooooo sorry, I've been working so hard at my summer job I barely have time for myself! But that doesn't mean I'm not writing!

And guys, guess what it is starting from 1st August through to the 7th (with a bonus day)?! IT'S THE FIRST EVER NAVIA WEEK AND I SHALL BE PARTICIPATING! I shall be posting stories both on here and also on Tumblr! Yes, that's right, I have a tumblr, so if you want to follow, just follow dark-gothic-lolita and you will have me there!

I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NAVIA WEEK, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR LIKE, EVER! Yes, I will be doing every prompt, have no fear!

We already know the disclaimers so...

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **D is for dying**

She was running out of time and she knew it. Everyone knew it, but they just didn't want to believe it. Why should she have to leave them? She smiled even though the blood stained her lips and dripped down the side of her head. Her pale blue eyes were slowly losing life as she looked up to the sky. She had decided to shield everyone from the attack and take the brunt of the hit as she was impaled with multiple lightning rods, striking her in every important organ.

Their enemies had ended up retreating very quickly after that attack, vowing to never come back and try to torment Fairy Tail again. It was all because of one guy. He had gone on a rampage after seeing Juvia just fall like that, not even bothering to get up. He fought like a man with tears in his eyes. His anger and sorrow blinding him, but not to the point of killing. He just injured.

As soon as their backs were turned and they all ran back to where they came from, Natsu dashed over to Juvia's side. They had become really close as of late, almost to the point of being best friends and now he was watching her fade away in front of him. Everyone was just sobbing now. There was nothing that Wendy could do and Porlyusica wasn't going to make it time. He cried as he held her head up.

Juvia just smiled. "Why...is every...one...cr...ying? F-Fairy Tail...don't cry..." She coughed violently, a puddle of blood building up and almost blocking of her breathing. Her breathing was raspy, close to that of agonal breath. Natsu ran his hand down her cheek and shook his head at her. He didn't want her to talk. She was hurting herself. Everyone knelt down in respect, Makarov close by her head as he cried his silent tears as well. Juvia's eyes lazily rolled to look at Makarov.

"J-Juvia...didn't me...an to m-make...anyone...cry. Ju...via is so...rry..!"

"Juvia, shut the fuck up and save your breath for when the old hag gets here and nurses you back to life, alright? Just shut up." Natsu then broke down as he placed Juvia's head on his chest and his head rested on her own as she could no longer move her body by herself. He sobbed silently. This was the end of her and she never knew that the guild would be so desperate for her to live.

"Juvia found...a nice...guild and fa...mily...She is so...rry...that she ha-had to go...this way...Live on...all of you...Ju-Juvia will be...watching...from above..."

Natsu moved her so that everyone could see her grinning face. Kami, she was in so much pain now, but she still tried to smile through it. The rods hurt her so much. She then gave an extremely soft smile to Natsu and slowly raised her hand up to his cheek. He held onto her hand tightly, as though it would make her live. Her eyes were slowly losing their crystal sparkle. "Natsu...thank you..."

She took a big gulp of air before her body shut down, her face relaxing, showing that the pain had vanished and that she had now let up. Natsu and the rest of the guild sat there, waiting for her to call a joke, but this was Juvia, she would never make this sort of joke. Natsu's heart stopped before he screamed out in agony. This was worse than when Lisanna had supposedly died. His heart was burning, his flames around him burned him. He was hurting all over as his tears were falling on Juvia's now cold face. Her body heat was declining quickly and guild members had to look away because Natsu's scream was so heart wrenching. It was time to face the cold, hard truth as they too cried to one another.

Juvia is dead.

* * *

Yes, D was indeed for dying. It was a sad story, I'm sorry. I wasn't meant to make it hurt like that, but I made it. It was very fitting. I needed some heartbreak in here some time, right?! Well there you go!

Once again guys, I am joining in with Navia week, so look out for it. Also, follow the community **Spread the Navia** as it's run by my very good friend, **Lanvia** and that way you can follow all the Navia stories that gets posted up on there, instead of having to try and look for any! We're all about spreading all this Navia into the world!

But please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! E is for? Get guessing guys!

Lolita-chan


	5. E is for empty

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So yes, I dropped off the face of the Earth for almost three weeks, correct? Let me tell you all why. As we all know, I have a summer job before I go into my first years of university, so I've been trying to rake in enough money to survive. I worked 8 days straight (there isn't even 8 days in a week!) and then once I finished, the very next day, I had to go on some musical tour that I do every year with the Church choir. That was for another week and I've only just come back and had time to breathe!

So I hope you can all forgive me for being away for a long time! I'll be away for a while again, so there won't be any guessing on the nbext few chapters as I will be pumping out chapters without any rest. Once again **TheSmilingMask** and **Apitatoor** got this chapter correct, so they'll get ANOTHER oneshot from me!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you all give me, they all make me smile! We all know the disclaimers

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **E is for empty**

Why was he feeling this way? She was his nakama sure, but she never anything special to him, so why was he ready to pull down the heavens just to make her come back to them, to make sure that she was back with _him_ in particular?

It's not like he was in love with her, that can't be it, right? She was in love with Gray and that's how it will always be. She would never give her heart away to anyone else. Her heart was for Gray only, so why had his heart been beating at mach 20 whenever she was around? Why had he enjoyed annoying her, saying he was going to beat Gray up, just so that he could see her get angry with him and hog all of her attention? Why had he enjoyed her cooking to the point of them having dinner every night together?

They became best friends and fast. It wasn't that Lucy wasn't in the picture anymore, it was just that him and Juvia suddenly got close all of a sudden. He couldn't explain it and if she were still alive, neither could she. Maybe it was when he promised that he was going to find Gray for her, he felt like he really had to fulfill that promise, no matter how much it hurt him to see her acting this way, over a guy that wasn't him.

It wasn't like he was in love with her, that can't be it, right? She was weird, like she thought HE was Gray when they found her making it rain nonstop in that town again. He held her at arm's distance, but then she collapsed in his arms and that was when he felt how frail and weak she had become. He pulled her close to his body and warmed her up with his magic, making sure that she didn't catch a cold. He wanted to protect her and do anything for her, even if he wasn't the guy in her mind. At the time, she wasn't even the girl in his mind.

So why did it just so happen to be raining on the day of her funeral? The bleak scenery was already more than enough and he couldn't bear it. They had the service, the girls were in tears, Gajeel wouldn't look at anyone and Gray looked like he was full of regret. Natsu sneered at that a little.

" _Too little too late,"_ is what he wanted to tell him, but he didn't. That would just cause an argument and there was no way that Juvia would want him to start an argument, not at her funeral. She would be so disappointed and that was one thing Natsu didn't want to do to her, disappoint her.

He wasn't in love with her, he couldn't be, right? Even Natsu wasn't sure anymore. He stood there, in front of her freshly laid tombstone and while everyone was gone, he had fallen to his knees to let the tears run down his face, the same way that the rain dropped from the sky. The sky cried with him, almost as though Juvia was crying with him, feeling his pain from wherever she was. It wasn't like Lisanna where her body had turned into gold dust and she reappeared two years later. No, Juvia's body had been mangled and almost maimed. They saw the pain she was in before she died and she had been laid to rest.

Natsu screamed out to the heavens as he held onto her gravestone. It was cold, just like how her body had gone cold the moment she decided to give up her ghost. He hated the cold, that's why he was glad to be a fire mage. Now he knows he would hate the cold even more because that was the last feeling he got of Juvia.

He suddenly stopped his sobbing, but the tears continued. He stared at her name on the gravestone as he knelt there in quiet. He ran his fingers gently over the cursive writing that they had used to print her name. The rest of his guildmates had left him and they knew that he would act the same way he did when he lost Lisanna all those years ago, maybe even worse.

"Juvia, come back...I think I love you."

Never had Natsu felt so empty, without the one girl he never thought he would need by his side so desperately.

* * *

This was another pretty short story that I didn't realise that would be so short! But how was it? Was it alright? I hope it was!

This whole chapter was based on Juvia's death from the previous chapter (they continue from each other) and it's basically Natsu thinking about why he misses Juvia so much and of course, he's in love with her.

What's Mach 20 I hear you ask? Well, if you watch or read Assassination Classroom (I really recommend it, it's so good. Yes, it's another manga), you would know that their teacher moves at Mach 20 and it's extremely fast. It's 6805.8 m/s (meters per second) and that's how fast Natsu feels his heart beating without the exaggeration of faster than the speed of light lol. Don't get me wrong, it's still a huge exaggeration.

But please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love reviews and I'll answer as many people as I can!

Lolita-chan


	6. F is for falling

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I know, I did just as I said. I pumped out the next chapter as soon as I could because you guys have gone quite a while without seeing me. Usually, even when I don't post, I still PM people, but this time I was too busy to even do so! I was GONE from the site! And I apologize! But this does mean that you won't get the chance to guess the next few letters!

We all know the disclaimers (they get boring to write after a while)

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **F is for falling**

If there was one thing that Juvia hated doing, it was falling. She had proven to be quite the clumsy human and falling down would cause some major embarrassment. She didn't want to be embarrassing anymore. She wanted to be taken seriously dammit! She wanted people to know her name again whenever she went on a job! She didn't want to be that person that people laughed at or made jokes at! She was going to regain her status as the 'rain woman' once more!

So from now on, she was going to stop doing things that would cause sheer embarrassment. That meant she wouldn't be over the top with her daydreams, not outrageous in her choice of clothing, have logical thinking and the hardest of all, know that Gray just wasn't going to love her the same way that she loved him.

That was the hardest one to overcome, but after almost a year now, Juvia could now happily say that she was not in love with Gray anymore and she never felt better. She realised that her life as a single girl was pretty fun really and that love was something that should come to her, not make her force it. She still found fun in not being tied to one person, even though she was most definitely open to the idea of being in a relationship as well.

So it's the King's birthday and Juvia is wearing a beautiful blue silk dress with matching heels. She sips gently on her champagne while her eyes take in everything around her. She smiled before seeing Meredy somewhere over in the corner. Her eyes brightened up before deciding to make her way over her before she had to get away from the scene again.

Just as she took a step, her heel slipped and she found herself tumbling forward and her glass slipped from her hand. She gasped as it smashed and she knew that she might land on the glass as well. Oh well, not like that would hurt her, but the fall was definitely going to hurt her pride and dignity. Maybe she should just turn into water and seep through the floor. She knew everyone's eyes would be on her, so she closed hers and braced herself for the floor.

That was until she found herself standing upright once more, someone's arms around her waist to support her up. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Natsu's dark eyes. She could see the amusement in them as his grin lingered on his face. She found herself forgetting how to breathe and the blood in her body made its way up to her face. She remembered the last time she was this close to him, he made a promise that he was able to keep and now was seen as useless because she didn't love Gray in that way anymore.

"You're so clumsy Juvia. But hey, if I get to catch you, I don't mind." He was then gone quicker than he came and Juvia looked about as she tried to find him. There he was, causing havoc with everyone around him and Juvia couldn't help but feel stunned. Why was she feeling weird from when Natsu held her? Her mind was blank as though she couldn't believe that he had just caught her.

* * *

So how was that? That was just a little bit of humour to relieve you guys of the sadness from the last two chapters. I hit you guys a bit too hard with that one! Sowie! But really, how did you see this chapter? Was it good enough? I hope it was!

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Review and I'll love you!

Lolita-chan


	7. G is for ghost

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So yes, I have released yet another chapter! I bet you're all enjoying this! No, this wasn't planned lol. But yes, this chapter is in fact linked with chapter D and E, so get ready to have some feels tingling within you! Man I'm a horrible writer! Why do so many of you enjoy reading what I write when I'm pure evil? :/

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **G is for ghost**

There was a tapping sound on his window and it made him wake up. He thought it was his feline friend coming back from Wendy's too early and he was ready to yell. Nobody, friend, nakama or foe wakes him up from his sleep! He threw open the window, ready to yell at the blue neko.

"HAPPY, WHAT DO YOU- "

"Hello Natsu."

His mouth made an 'o' shape as he gaped at the girl in front of him. This had to be some sort of sick joke right? She was dead, what was she doing here?! He stood there, watching her in surprise as he blinked. It was like he stopped breathing. Without even realising it, his hand reached out slowly to the girl in front of him as he started trembling. His hand reached out for hers and he had to hold in a gasp when her hand was solid. Their fingers intertwined. He choked on a sob as soon as he felt her being real.

"Juvia?"

His voice crack and she smiled at him sadly and held his hand. "Juvia's spirit was able to come back for one night and she only got to see one person before dawn."

Natsu was stuttering as he tried to compose himself. "Then why didn't you go to the ice princess? I'm pretty sure that you wanted to tell him how much you love him before you can't ever come back here." He choked on the last part of his words, not wanting to believe that she could never come back to the land of the living ever again.

She gave him a soft smile once again and she squeezed his hand in order to make him feel better and reassure him that he's the one she wanted to see. He just didn't get why he was the one she wanted to see.

"Because Natsu was more affected by Juvia's death as well as him being the only one to hold Juvia in his arms when she was dying. Juvia wanted to tell Natsu that everything is okay, Juvia is alright. Trust Juvia when she says this, okay?"

Natsu moved out of her way so that she could climb in. She looked solid, like she never left, but she was shimmering. His eyes were trained on hers the whole time, never letting her out of his sight. He couldn't believe it. Then he hugged her. Although she had expected this sort of reunion, it still surprised her. She soon snapped out of it and hugged him right back.

"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia."

He kept repeating her name as though it were some sort of mantra that will wake him up from this dream, if it was one. He held her tightly, as though she would disappear if he didn't. He just couldn't believe that she was alive and in his Arms, even if it was only for one night.

She ran her hand through his hair soothingly, as though she were trying to make a young child feel better after falling down and hurting themselves. "It's okay, Natsu. Juvia is okay where she is. Although she wishes that she could have grown old with you guys, Juvia is fine. She gets to watch over you all and she gets to see her loved ones as well as live in the spirit world. Natsu-kun...Juvia loves Fairy Tail...Juvia loves Natsu-kun."

Her voice was nothing but a whisper, a hushed sigh in the night as Natsu's grip on her tightened. He had to will himself not to cry into her neck, so he shut his eyes tightly. Juvia let her own tears roll silently down her face as she pulled him closer to her.

"Juvia, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you like I do to everyone else! You must really hate me for it!"

"No, Juvia doesn't hate Natsu-kun. Natsu-kun can't be everywhere at one time and he can't protect everyone close to him. We all have to be strong by ourselves and Juvia was just too we-"

"Don't finish that sentence! You're fucking strong Juvia! Dammit, to come to a guild where people should have fucking hated your guts takes a whole lot of courage! To know that you were once in the wrong and tried to make things right shows that you're strong! Dammit, I just wish you were really here! I fucking love you too."

Juvia let out a shuddering sigh before pulling back and cupping Natsu's cheek with a smile. "And that's why Juvia decided that she was going to be the strong one and protect everyone this time around. Sometimes, the whole burden can't be placed on Natsu's shoulders, we're nakama and we bear each other's burdens if we must. Juvia used her body to protect everyone. It was her decision, please don't make Juvia feel bad."

Natsu nodded and breathed deeply before nodding. He understood what she meant, but he still didn't want her to have died. She pecked his lips and held his hand. "Juvia loves Natsu-kun. Natsu-kun should find someone who will love him as well. Juvia didn't want to have died without telling Natsu-kun."

His eyes were red from crying so hard and Juvia's eyes shimmered with her own fair share of tears as well.

"Juvia, stay with me."

She smiled despite the tears in her eyes and nodded her head at him.

"Juvia is here until dawn."

He led her to the sofa and grabbed a blanket, even though they didn't really need it. Natsu was hot enough for the both of them, but they wanted to feel as close as they possibly could to one another. He placed her on his lap and held his arms around her and she fell into his chest. She was so close to him, he could smell her and everything.

"I wish it could be like this everyday."

Juvia didn't say anything as she just cuddled up closer to him. A single tear rolled down her face as she just lay in the arms of the one that she loved. She wished for the same thing also. She wished that she didn't have to die for them to finally confess to one another.

Now they both understood the saying 'it's always darkest before dawn'. Juvia would be gone by then.

* * *

So how was that? This was a little longer than the last two chapters I released for you all and I hope that it was up to the Lolita standard! I think I might pump one (or two) more chapters of this story and then call it a day to then focus on stories that need to updated or new material. I have so many new material that I just want to share with you all! I'll bring one or two out for you guys one day so you can see how hard I've been working!

But don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! A review? I'll love you!

Lolita-chan


	8. H is for hungry

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So we are on the fourth (?) chapter of the night I believe! I must say guys, this is my favourite chapter of all time. I mean I'm still yet to write out a few more letters, but H is my personal fave as well as my longest one so far. I think you'll love it too guys! There's a possibility that I will turn this into a full story if I ever get the time. As I said, I'll be starting university soon as well as working my butt off for the money too. England is extremely expensive -_-

We all know the disclaimers, so please,

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **H is for hungry**

"Wait! Did you just say that Mira is sick?! Oh no, she can't be! I NEED TO EAT SOMETHING!"

"But she is flame brain. She caught Lisanna's cold and she won't be able to tend to the bar or cook for anyone until she is all better. If you're really that hungry, go and buy something to eat."

"You're an ice princess, can't you just zap the cold out of her?"

Gray's eyebrow twitched when heard that. Was he mocking how his ice make magic worked? Knowing Natsu, he probably was. But then again, Natsu was stupid so there was a possibility he thought that Gray could really do that. "Oh yeah, because it's that fucking easy you moron! Why don't you go and use your candle magic to warm her up?!"

Natsu just shook his head as though Gray should know the answer, which pissed the ice Mage off even more. How dare he look at him like that, like Natsu was DISAPPOINTED that he would even SUGGEST such a thing! Oh, he was going to deck him.

"Icicle, I would roast her. You should know this by now. My fire is too strong for her."

Lucy and Happy who we're sitting at the side lines. Sweat dropped and Gray went to lunge for Natsu's neck and slam his head on the table when a voice called out. The voice made him stop and it sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that voice and too well, yet there was something different about it.

"Kinana will take orders and serve drinks while Juvia cooks, got it?! Juvia is in charge for the day now, Gihihihihi."

Everyone stared at the water Mage who had taken it upon herself to do this task. Wait, had she just laughed like Gajeel as well?! They really are best friends. She smirked when she realised that she had their attention.

"Juvia is a good cook, don't worry. Just ask Gajeel."

Everyone's eyes popped out of their head when they turned to look at the red eyed teen. He calmly looked at everyone, wondering why they were fascinated by him all of a sudden. Did he have a bit of metal stuck in his teeth or something? He used his tongue to run it over his teeth and when he found nothing, he scowled at them all.

"What?"

"You've actually eaten FOOD?! Not just iron?!"

"Well yeah, Juvia makes some good food."

They a turned to look at her before rushing their orders. Juvia got annoyed at their impatient behaviour and silenced them all by putting mini water locks on their mouths. They all panicked and looked at her to remove it, but she wasn't done talking yet.

"Juvia said to give your orders to Kinana and Juvia will make the food, but because the guild couldn't do that in a civilised manner, Juvia will number your tables. When it's your table's number, you can order. Now move!"

She removed the water locks and everyone ran to their seat. They all tried to get to the table closest to Juvia, but when they were about to start fighting about who was sitting where, Juvia glared at them to stop and they all found themselves sitting at tables without arguing. She was more frightening than Erza and that was a fact.

Amidsts them all running away from her wrath, they all sat at tables with people they never usually sit with. They were all chattering, the guild hall sounding nothing more than an excited buzz of people. They were all anticipating what kind of cook Juvia was. Mira had been the barmaid for years, taking over from the previous woman who had been the only one able to tame the little wild girl. Having a new cook all of a sudden...like whoa.

"I'm starving, I wonder what Juvia will bring out for us!"

Unfortunately for Natsu, he still ended up on the same table as Gray and Gajeel, making it the most insane table of the whole guild. Gray just rolled his eyes, mumbling something about "I hope she doesn't make anymore Gray-bread."

Natsu frowned at that. He knew a crush when he saw one seeing as Igneel taught him about it, but he didn't like Gray's attitude towards the girl. He should either tell her it's never going to happen, or tell her he loved her so that they could get this over and done with. He never shot her down, but he never tolerated her either. Natsu knew that that wasn't the way to treat a girl.

Gajeel and Natsu then sat up straight when they could smell the food. In fact, you didn't need to be a dragon slayer to even know what the food smelt heavenly! Natsu started drooling, imagining Juvia cooking the food on the stove as the heat made her sweat from all her hard work.

"I've never smelt anything like it!" Laki was sniffing the air, not even caring how animalistic she looked. Wakaba was sat next to her as his pipe dropped from his lips, his eyes the shape of hearts. Everyone was enjoying the scent. The only downside was, she was starting from the table closest to the kitchen. Natsu craned his neck and saw Lucy sat there with Bisca, Alzack and Joey. He watched Kinana serve their food with nothing but jealousy in his eyes. He sat the furthest away. He never realised how big the guild hall looked and how many people were actually in the guild until now. This was going to be hell.

"Wow, she's really serious about the whole thing. I thought she would have served me first. That would have been a nice perk."

Gajeel flashed the ice mage a heavy glare as he was basically talking about his sister and even Natsu cast a glare of his own. "You can't just use her for food you retard! That's just horrible!"

He watched as even Happy got some smoked salmon on the second table. His mind flew back to Juvia. She was forever in love with Gray, yet the guy didn't like her. He was only using her for certain things and he was glad that he hadn't served him first. He didn't deserve it.

By the time it was probably over two hours, everyone was commenting on how great the food was and Natsu was boiling. His order had just been taken and he didn't know how long it would take for Juvia to make the food. It was like everyone got their food super quick, yet he was still waiting on his. He saw the old men rubbing their stomach, smacking their lips and licking whatever was left on their plates.

He growled when Kinana dropped off Gray's and Gajeel's food. He glanced up quickly. "Where's mine?" He cried out. She smiled and shrugged.

"She's working her butt off in there, just hang in there please. Trust me, you'll be glad you waited."

Natsu released his anger in a sigh and nodded his head. He was so hungry! His stomach looked so deflated compared to everyone else! Gajeel was humming in approvement and Natsu broke a little more. He was drooling now. If Gajeel thought food was good, it must be AMAZING! Then he thought about it. Juvia was working so hard being the only one to take the THURSDAY rush by herself. Thursday was the guild's busiest day as most people opted to stay in the guild on a Thursday. She must be going through hell.

"Okay, last meal!"

Everyone looked up in surprise when Juvia called that and they watched as she wheeled in on a trolley a mini buffet. Their jaws dropped and she smirked at them all, weaving in and out of tables, smiling at the compliments that were made as she walked by and shook her head whenever they asked if the trolley was for them.

Natsu's eyes met hers as they sparkled when they looked into his and he could feel his heart speeding up. Was it because of the food that was heading his way or because of the way that she was looking at him? He wasn't sure, but to be on the safe side, he might as well say both. The other two mages on his table let their jaws drop for longer when she stopped by Natsu.

"J-Juvia?! Why don't I get that?!"

Natsu was sure he was the only one who saw her face turn a little sour when Gray spoke, but she must have covered it pretty well if no one was going to comment on it.

"Well...Gray didn't ask so Gray doesn't get. Sorry, Natsu asked for this." She held out the little notepad which had Natsu's unsurprisingly long order and everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway! Juvia has made Natsu-san his teriyaki, the chicken katsu curry, yaki soba, chicken and prawn pad thai, chilli chicken ramen, plus, Juvia threw in a few foods from Bosco, stuff like potato chips, beef burgers with bacon and cheese. Plus, Natsu's favourite drink."

Natsu's eyes lit up as she placed everything in front of him. "A CUP OF LAVA JUICE?"

Juvia giggled. "Well actually, two whole bottles, but yup! Enjoy!" She bowed her head as everyone was surprised by the amount that she was able to cook up in the past three hours. They watched her retreat to the kitchen and Natsu heard a small noise. Something that began small, but turned into a beast yelling out into the dark of the night. Everyone was on high alert, wondering if they were being attacked, and by what. Did some animal get out of the zoo?

Natsu raised an eyebrow. It was a noise that he had heard many times before, but he couldn't quite place it. That was until Juvia coughed to gain everyone's attention. She scratched the back her head.

"Um guys, that was Juvia's stomach rumbling."

They all laughed and her blush ran across her cheeks, laughing along with them. She stepped back into the kitchen and Natsu couldn't help but keep a good watch on her. He couldn't smell any more food from there and it made him wonder what she was doing. She finally came out of there but lacking the apron and the pencil on her ear.

Everyone else started moving around again, saying they were just going to laze about in the guild after eating so much food. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were the only ones to still eat and Kinana was taking their plates to place in the lacrima dishwasher. There were just too many to even try to wash up by hand.

Juvia went to go and hand over a plate to Kinana and she accepted it, eating her own share as well before she would have to continue with collecting all the plates.

"Juvia!"

Juvia heard her name being called over the noise of the guild and noticed Natsu beckoning her over. She hid her blush and made her way to him. "Yes Natsu-san? Is the food not enough or is it horrible?"

"What? No, it's perfect, thanks! I was just wondering, aren't you gonna eat as well? I mean, you made food for everyone, so does that mean you ate already?"

He watched her through his wide eyes and Juvia blushed deeper, looking away. "Uh, Juvia used up every ingredient to feed the whole guild because the delivery was late. Apparently, Mira usually goes to get it, but because she's ill, we didn't have enough. In other words, no. Juvia hasn't eaten. It's okay, Juvia will just - ah, Natsu-san?!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that she would fall into his lap. Gray and Gajeel watched, almost spitting out their food. What was he doing? They watched he positioned her to sit a little better on his lap and Juvia just had to hide her face in her hands. This was so embarrassing! He was doing it in front of the guy she called an older brother and the guy who she used to like!

"I don't think it's fair how you've gone making every single one of us some food and you didn't get to eat any yourself! Share some of mine, there's a lot anyway."

"But is it really necessary for Juvia to be sitting in Natsu's lap?"

"Dunno, it was the first thing I could think of."

His arm snaked around her waist to hold her so that she would be comfortable and he was looking at the food over her shoulder. She seemed hesitant, not wanting to eat what Natsu would want to eat. He laughed. "Go on, take whatever you want, chef."

Juvia then took a plate and they both ate together, ignoring everyone around them.

By the end of it, Natsu was stuffed, as well as Juvia.

"So I was wondering, we should do this again some time, but you know, only food for me?"

Juvia bit her lip, her face turning a darker shade of pink. "D-does Natsu-san mean as a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be at yours at 8. Oh, that's if Erza doesn't find out about this."

He winked at her and she quickly got up, not being able to stand it much longer and took his plates to go and clean. She grinned as she walked away, but she still threw him a shy smile over her shoulder. Gray and Gajeel's eyes were wide as they kept on looking between Juvia and Natsu. Natsu just sat back, his hands behind his head flashing them a dangerous smirk.

"How did you-?"

"Did you just-?"

"She's actually-?"

"You got a girl?"

He chuckled a little bit as he still watched Juvia's form.

"C'mon guys, I think it's time you learn the Salamander charm."

* * *

So how was that? I don't know if you had fun reading it, but I definitely had a LOT of fun writing and even re-reading it! Let me tell you now, I HATE reading my stories, like they are ultimate CRINGE, so I don't know how people praise me left right and centre when I think they're nothing but a bunch of poo. Like ew.

But please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods. Review and you know what I'll do? Love you!

Lolita-chan


	9. I is for irresponsible

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I hope no one has forgotten about me! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story! I keep on thinking that maybe people will want to guess a but more, but I'm always wrong lol. Nobody guessed this letter right and it looks like everyone has given up on trying to guess! Should I scrap the competition?

Well anyway, I've been incognito for a while now, working and trying to pack so I can move out for my first year of university! I'm moving out tomorrow which should be fun (I'm excitedly nervous if that makes sense) and I will be settling into a new place. Oh God, I didn't even think about wi-fi! I'm sure it will be fine, it's a university, not mars.

But here I am, pressing on with this story and charging my way through. Disclaimers as usual!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **I is for irresponsible**

"Why would Juvia leave you with the kids to go out for a girl's day out? No offence, I thought that she would have left them off with Gajeel, not you!"

Natsu pouted as he held his youngest son in his arms, subtly watching his two other sons running around the guild. Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Levy had all gone off for a girl's day out, feeling like they deserved one after the kind of men they were with. They were more tiring than the children! Lisanna was nursing her two day old baby, so there was no way she could go for a day out or look after the kids for the other girls.

"You sound just like her! They're my kids too, it can't be that hard!"

Gray barked out a laugh as he slapped his knee. Gajeel laughed loudly as well and even Jellal couldn't stop himself from smirking. Natsu glared at them all.

"What's with the laughing?"

"Dude, you're the most irresponsible person ever!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Salamander, what do you think Igneel is doing right now?"

Natsu's eyes scavenged the guild hall for his eldest son and found that the 6 year old had decided to take it upon himself and try to light one of Wakaba's pipes. Natsu's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he ran with Renji in his arms. The baby laughed while Natsu was panicking.

"IGNEEL, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hey daddy! I was just doing what you do! You know, you help mummy cook, and you said helping people is good so I wanted to help old man Wakba light up his pipe! He was gonna let me have some as well!"

Natsu growled at Wakaba who cowered away. He sighed at his son who still couldn't even say the other man's name properly. "I guess if you were helping him, it's alright. Just...just don't let you mother know that that happened."

Both of them shook in fear just thinking about her and he nodded his head. Igneel shrugged as they heard a loud shriek of happiness from the second son, the more boisterous one. He had Natsu in his genes alright. The only person able to control him was Juvia herself. Natsu had no chance in controlling him, even though he was more like him than anything.

Natsu looked up and almost screamed in fear. His second son, age 4 was standing on one of the planks in the ceiling. He saw his dad and giggled. Natsu knew that the boy has possessed the water magic like his mother had done, but he didn't know whether his own water body was to come forth right now.

"Juugo, get down here!"

The little boy held out his arms and Natsu gave out a frustrated sigh. He knew what he was going to do. Sometimes, Natsu would hold him up high and make him fly like an aeroplane. Right now, he knew that Juugo wanted to test it out and see if he could really fly. Natsu doubted that Juugo could use his water body right about now as well.

"Coming daddy!"

"IGNEEL, WAIT HERE, LAKI, HOLD RENJI!"

Natsu gently passed the baby over to Laki who was walking by and he ran to go and catch Juugo's falling form. "I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO JUMP DOWN! I MEANT FOR YOU TO GET DOWN THE WAY YOU CAME UP!"

The little boy slammed into his father's arms as Natsu sighed in relief. He suddenly smelt something beautiful and deadly and it was within the guild. He turned around and looked at the door to see all the women there, his wife included. He gulped as she stepped forward. She was busy talking that maybe she had literally _just_ missed what happened.

"Did Juvia's boys have a good day with daddy?"

Igneel nodded his head as Natsu set Juugo down. Igneel was smart enough to not talk about what he had gone and done with the pipe and Natsu sighed internally, relief flooding his veins. It seemed like she came in after Juugo fell into his arms which was good enough for him.

"Mummy, I got to be an aeroplane!"

Natsu stiffened as Juvia just ruffled his hair, thinking that he was just talking about the fact that Natsu lifted him up into the air. She looked up at Natsu with a grin.

"Juvia has to give it to Natsu-kun, you looked after the kids really well today. Where's Juvia's baby?"

Laki came over and Juvia gave her a grateful look. She held Renji close to her and rocked him as he giggled up at his mother, almost like he knew something that she didn't. Natsu thanked the Spirit King that the baby couldn't talk yet. Natsu looked at Juugo as he literally looked like someone had given him caffeine...CAFFEINE?!

He looked over at Gajeel who waved a cup of his coffee in the air with a smirk on his face. Just one sip of the stuff would make the kid go crazy! How did they know that? Because Juvia left her coffee on the table and Juugo grabbed it, taking one sip. His face was twisted in disgust at how bitter it was, but then his eyes widened as though he was high on crack. They vowed to never let the kid touch coffee or anything with caffeine in it at ALL.

"Nooooo mummy, I mean I was up there," he pointed up at the ceiling "and tried to be an aeroplane! Daddy caught me and ruined my fun though."

Juvia froze as well as Natsu. Natsu knew that when Juugo was older, he was going to have major problems with this kid in his teenage years. He also knew that there was a potential within Juugo that would make him a drug addict. Addicted to caffeine for sure.

"Natsu-kun let Juugo do what now?!"

She gave him a terrifying smile as her tone was sweet, too sweet. Natsu panicked. Usually, he hated snitches because they got stitches, but right now, it was needed. Gajeel was going to feel Juvia's wrath, not him.

"Juvia KNEW it was a mistake to let Natsu-kun look after the kids, they're LIKE YOU! That means when they're with you, THE WHOLE OF EARTHLAND COULD GET DESTROYED!"

"Juvia, babe, I know it sounds bad, but Juugo insisted that he hung with his uncle Gajeel while I fed Renji and you want to know what your brother did? HE GAVE HIM COFFEE!"

Gajeel's jaw dropped. Did the Salamander REALLY just do that?! Did he really just give him away?! Fuck, Juvia was now glaring at him and his own wife didn't even care! He was done for.

"That was Natsu-kun's first irresponsible mistake, but seeing as it's not really Natsu-kun's fault, look after the boys while Juvia teaches Gajeel-kun a lesson."

Natsu grinned, the whole blame taken off of him. He was a happy man. He was a free man and he couldn't two shits and a flying fuck about Gajeel's fate. It was his fault in the first place. He took Renji from his wife's arms as she stormed over to a scared Gajeel.

"OKAY!"

* * *

How was that for you? I don't why it makes me chuckle whenever I read over it to make it okay. Seems like a legit thing to happen with the Dragneels. don't you think? Ah but what do I know, I'm just your little story cow, pumping out stories for you all lol. I hope you guys liked that though! I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, not really knowing what to write for it, but BAM, inspiration from God knows where hit me!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys and if you love me, leave me a review!

Lolita-chan


	10. J is for jacket

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

How are we all doing since the last chapter that came out not too long ago, huh? I hope you're all well lol.

As you can see, this story is pretty short again and also, pretty random. Like I don't know what I was thinking about when I wrote this one lol. You could say this isn't my favourite and it won't be yours either, it sucks! Oh well!

Disclaimers as usual, forgive me and the spelling and the grammar but please do,

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **J is for jacket**

Juvia was waiting for the last train for her job. She didn't know why the Master was making her leave this late, but she had been unprepared for the cold that was to come with the night and she hadn't brought a jacket with her. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and they emitted a lot of warmth. She immediately melted into their touch. She knew it couldn't be Gray because unfortunately, that guy was as frosty as anything, and the only other person that came into her mind was Natsu.

"N-Natsu-san?"

"Yup! I was just passing by the station and saw you freezing your arse off. What's up?"

"Master is having Juvia go on a late night solo mission that will start tomorrow, but where Juvia is going is hot she she didn't bring a jacket. She didn't realise that it would be cold here at this time of the night."

"Okay then, I guess I can wait here with you until the train arrives."

A blush covered her face and she knew it wasn't because of Natsu's heat, though she was going to blame him on that one if he asked her why her face was red.

"Natsu-san doesn't have to do that, Juvia is capable of looking after herself."

"I know you are, but we're nakama and I want to help, kay?"

"Fine."

She was reluctant to let him, but he was stubborn and fighting against his kindness would just be useless. He moved his arms down, brushing over her breasts and Juvia held her breath, wondering what he was doing. He crossed his arms over her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She shuddered slightly when she felt his breath beat against her ear. She couldn't wait for this last train to hurry up and show up because she was enjoying this more than she was supposed too.

"Y'know, I think you're pretty, and you smell really good, and I heard you can cook as well as being strong, so we should hangout some time." She felt some weight on her right cheek and when she turned around to face him, he was gone. She stared at the empty space behind her in surprise, but then she heard the whistle of the train.

She smiled shyly as her and a few other passengers gathered their belongings and headed onto the last train of the night. She couldn't believe that that just happened!

Natsu had hidden himself elsewhere on the platform and watched the train move off. He wasn't one for showing his feelings as he didn't really know how to, but he hope that Juvia got the message. She did feel good in his arms after all.

* * *

So how was that for weird, random and out of this world? I don't know, I'm not really feeling this one lol. Oh well, there's plenty more where that came from!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Leave reviews guys, it makes me feel like I'm doing something right!

Lolita-chan


	11. K is for kiss

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So it's been stupidly long since I last updated this story, especially seeing as this chapter has been ready since I posted the last two. I don't know what kept me away for so long, gosh! I'm here to apologize by finally bringing out this chapter!

So as you can see, it's literally been updating galore for me. I promised that I was going to update a few Sundays ago and that was because it was my birthday! It's so weird to think that I've been writing since I was 14 and now I'm 19, still writing lol. Maybe I'll do something special next year. (Try and guess my birthday lol)

Yeah, suuuure, I own Fairy Tail (she says with sarcasm)

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **K is for kiss**

"Oh man, this is rich!"

"Salamander has never been kissed before!"

"He's such a BOY! He's never gonna be a man if he can't get kissed to take it up a level!"

Natsu gritted his teeth so hard that he was about to grind them to dust. The guys of the guild had all found out that he was yet to have his first kiss, like on the lips. Lisanna had kissed his cheeks many times, but he had never had a full on smooch with a girl.

"Even Happy has had his first kiss!"

The girls soon walked in as they were all chatting about something and the guys all caught their attention because they were all gathered around one person. Erza came forward. "What's going on here, an arm wrestle?! I would love to join in!"

"No Titania, Salamander here hasn't had his first kiss yet."

All the girls except from Wendy and Juvia put their hands over their mouths and tried to stop themselves from laughing. Natsu looked up at them and stood up angrily trying to push everyone out of his way as they all laughed.

Wendy looked up at Juvia who bit her lip with a concerned expression on her face. She was the only one who knew that she had a crush on Natsu and not Gray. She hadn't been crushing on Gray for a long time now anyway and she had been infatuated with the fire mage instead. He was crazy, showed his feelings easily and he was warm!

"Juvia, go."

Juvia jumped and looked at the younger girl standing next to her with fear in her eyes. "I know we're thinking about the same thing. You like him so you should go and kiss him, duh!"

"Why should it be Juvia?"

"Because you haven't had your first kiss either and if another girl went and kissed him, you would get mad at them. Better beat them to it."

"Juvia has changed, she is no longer a jealous person, not with the family she has around her."

Wendy smiled a little bit before pushing the older girl forward, making her stumble slightly. "Just go, stop thinking logically. Isn't that the sort of thing you find interesting in Natsu? He doesn't think and he makes things spontaneous? Besides, you used to do the same thing, be illogical when it came to love, what's the difference now?"

"Exactly what Wendy-chan said before, it's going to be Juvia's first kiss! Juvia doesn't know what happens with a kiss!"

"Well you're asking the wrong person here too! Just go for it. Natsu doesn't know what a kiss is either. I'll cover for you. Everyone thinks it's too funny so they're going to be laughing for a while before they start looking around and going back to their daily lives."

Juvia squared her shoulders and nodded her head before she walked around the crowd and ran up to Natsu. "Natsu, wait!"

He turned back with an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Oh great, you're here to make fun of me too? Just what I need, the girl who likes Gray to come and do it to my face to then go back and tell him that she-"

He was cut off abruptly when he felt her lips fall on his. His eyes widened, but when he saw that she wasn't going to be stopping any time soon, he closed his eyes and pulled her in closer. He hesitantly placed two hands on either side of her hips and she slowly ran her hands through his hair.

They pulled away slightly, a few inches away from each other's faces. Natsu was so confused, but in a very good way. He felt something shift in him and he wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips once more. "What was that for?"

"Juvia has liked Natsu-san for a while now and she couldn't bear it when everyone was laughing at you. Besides, Juvia hasn't been kissed either, until now." She gave him a soft smile and he grinned at her.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Juvia knows that Natsu won't like her back so she's not expecting a date from this so-"

It was her turn to get her lips attacked as Natsu finally got the hang of kissing. Well, he did whatever felt right to him. He wasn't sure if it was the sort of thing most guys did to girls anyway. He bit her lip softly and she moaned gently into his mouth as she gave way to his tongue. They went on longer than before and Natsu grinned into the kiss before Juvia pulled away, panting with a smile on her face.

"Juvia knows that that was what people call a french kiss."

"So what were you saying about a date?"

"Oh! Natsu-san doesn't have to! Juvia isn't going to force Natsu into a date. Juvia is just the type of girl to let someone know about her feelings."

She tried to pull away from him, her face going red and she was wondering why she had even listened to Wendy when the girl barely understood what love meant. Hell, Juvia didn't know what love meant just yet either!

Natsu grabbed her quickly and shook his head, a lopsided smile on his face. "No, really! Igneel said that dates are to get to know the other person better, right? We're not on the same team so maybe a job should be our date or something, right?"

Juvia thought about it, not really wanting to force him to do something he didn't want to do, but since he was offering, she nodded her head. "Okay, fine." She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"If you bite your lip, I'll kiss you again." He grinned at her, finding out that he enjoyed making her blush.

They walked over to the job board hand in hand, not realising the whole guild was staring at them. Their jaws dropped, except from Wendy who was looking quite smug and she laughed at all the guys and even some of the girls.

"Now, I'm a dragon slayer and I can smell a lie when one is told. Natsu couldn't smell it because he was angry, but tell me now, who hasn't really been kissed?"

A good majority of the guild let their heads hang in shame.

* * *

I feel like K should have been an easy one to guess lol. I also hate to break it to you, but the whole thing about me writing oneshots for people who guess the right chapter has come to an end. I don't want to promise things for people and then not fulfill it because of uni. For those who I've already promised, I'll try my best to eventually write it, but for the future, I guess I can't lol.

That and the SAME people seem to guess the right chapter! It's not fair to the others!

But how did you like that chapter, was it good? I hope so lol.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send reviews and I send my love!

Lolita-chan


	12. L is for liar

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So not even a break Lolita?! Updating twice on the same story?!

Well of course! I have the chapter ready, I might as well! You guys have been kept long enough on this story, might as well give it to you all instead of making you all suffer lol. I'm not a meanie...kind of teehee.

Disclaimers are boring

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **L is for liar**

"Juvia doesn't understand why Natsu has to lie to Juvia when she's already got you all figured out. Natsu-san is a typical guy who doesn't want to admit to his feelings. Juvia will never understand why guys are so ashamed to openly admit their feelings. Hmm, well, Juvia can't generalise it to all men, Lyon was very vocal about his and now Alzack is married with a family of his own."

Natsu sighed with an annoyed expression on his face. Juvia smiled, knowing fully well that she was annoying the hell out of the dragon slayer. The rest of his team had gone off on a job while he had been forced to run an errand for the master. Now he was stuck with Juvia until they got back.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. I was barely listening."

Oh, that was another lie in itself and Juvia knew that as well, but she didn't say a word. Instead, she just sat on the counter next to where his head was laid and she swung her legs childishly. She knew how to push Gajeel's buttons, so she figured that Natsu could very well be the same and it looked like he was. She knew exactly how to piss him off.

"Yes Natsu-san is. Juvia is trying to help you out."

"I don't need your help, I know exactly what I'm doing," he mumbled into his arm. She really wasn't going to let this go, was she? He knew that he should have run away when he heard Gajeel whispering to her that she should go and bother the Salamander. That was a warning in itself, so why didn't he take to it? He was so stupid sometimes.

"Hmm, is that what you tell yourself every night before Natsu-san goes to bed? Okay, if you don't need help, then why is it that whenever we have our sleepovers, Lucy is always complaining about how she feels Natsu-san is going to make his move and ask her out, but he never does?"

Natsu's head shot up so fast, Juvia whistled at his ability to not get whiplash from that. She grinned inwardly when she realised that she got him right where she got him. Yes, Lucy liked Natsu and Natsu liked her, but he was keeping it inside of him. Well no more, Juvia was going to play matchmaker because she was bored and she wanted Natsu to get the girl he deserved. Natsu had done so much for the guild and feared nothing, except love. Well no more.

"Really? She says that?"

"All the time."

She watched as he went silent and it looked like he was thinking about something. Juvia raised an eyebrow as she patiently waited for him to say something else about that. This was really eating him up inside, wasn't it?

"But...I'm scared."

Juvia was taken aback as she remained silent, still kicking her legs. What the hell was he afraid of? She didn't question him any further because it looked like he was going to talk anyway. Juvia smiled, happy that she could be a shoulder for someone to 'cry' on.

"Everyone I've ever loved leaves me eventually. Igneel, he left when I was a kid. Lisanna died and I know she's back and all, she was still gone for two years. I don't want to lose Lucy in any way. I've never loved someone like this before. Lisanna was more like a sister, but Lucy...I want to be by her side forever, y'know?"

Juvia did know and she nodded her head. "Natsu knows of Juvia's background already, correct?"

He shook his head and Juvia sighed. "Juvia was never loved. Never. She spent her time in an orphanage where they hated her because she took the rain everywhere she went. In Phantom Lord, they used Juvia for her strong use of magic. They didn't care about Juvia, they just wanted her to cause destruction everywhere. Then Juvia started dating Bora. He only wanted to sleep with Juvia, not love her. Then she met Gray-sama and the rest of Fairy Tail. The whole time, Juvia never gave up that one day she will find love and here she is. Juvia is in a great guild and Gray-sama is finally her boyfriend. Juvia never took Natsu-san as the sort to give up."

His eyes widened when he realised that she was right. "So why is Natsu-san giving up now? Things are different, you're stronger and everyone else is stronger. Fairy Tail won't go down without a fight!"

She stuck her finger and thumb out in the air, the sign of Fairy Tail. She grinned at him and he grinned back, mimicking her hand movements. "You know what? You're right!"

"Juvia always is, people just never know that."

He shook his head with a smile on his face at her cockiness. "I'll tell Lucy how I feel as soon as she comes back. No hiding it anymore!"

"Good! Because Natsu is a terrible liar and it would do you some good if you stopped lying because the whole guild can see through Natsu's lies."

* * *

So how was that chapter? As you all know (and hopefully remember) this isn't just oneshots based on pure love, but also love like a friend, or brother and sister. I used this oneshot to capture that as well as give a few Nalu fans a break. I mean Lucy isn't in it, but it's clearly implied Nalu right? Right!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you all!

Lolita-chan


	13. M is for mammal

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, yes. Go ahead and kill me. I know that it's been so long since I updated this story, but the truth is, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter in particular. I've written a good portion of the rest, but this was one was a bit troublesome. Why you ask? Simple, I wasn't sure if I really wanted this to be lemon, or non-lemon, but today, I decided to leave the lemon to all your imaginations lol.

Also, my other reason for not updating in so long is on tumblr, so if you ever need updates on my life or stuff that I've said, please follow me on dark-gothic-lolita. It explains my messy life on there lol. I know this chapter is short, but it's a start right? Just getting back into writing now lol.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **M is for mammal**

Juvia didn't really know how they ended up in this position. One minute, they were talking about cats, then frogs, then snakes and all sorts of animals. It seemed like Natsu didn't know the categories of species and Juvia was the only one about to tell him about then.

"Okay, so a reptile is stuff like snakes, crocodiles and all the scaly animals, yeah?"

"Right! They're also cold blooded!"

Natsu looked over at Juvia as she was talking animatedly. He had a purpose for what he was doing and was glad that she hadn't caught onto it yet. He wasn't stupid, of course he knew what a reptile was, Igneel was a freaking DRAGON! They are like the grandfather of all reptiles!

"Okay, so can Natsu tell Juvia the different between a mammal and a reptile?" She looked over at him expectantly as he started thinking long and hard about it. She guessed that it must have been the alcohol in their system that they were discussing something so nonsensical. Like, who cares about this sort of stuff on a normal day? NO ONE!

"Well, mammals have fur to keep keep themselves warm. On a human, this could be like the little hairs on our arms, hair on a man's chest and just the hair on our head even." Natsu moved closer to Juvia and ran his hand through her hair. She looked up into his eyes, ignoring the feeling of want. Maybe he was just demonstrating. Yeah, that's what he was doing.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're not cold blooded because we have that system in our bodies that you said regulate our heat and stuff." He leaned on her and pushed her down as she stared at him wide eyed. He grinned at her as he ran his hand slowly up and down her arm. He traced circles on her arm. "You're really warm."

"And Natsu-san is hot."

Her voice was nothing but a simple whisper. That could have gone too ways. She could have a, been talking about his magic, or b, talking about how good looking he is. They stared into each other's eyes as they were both silent, just staring. Juvia's breath hitched in her throat when she realised how close Natsu was to her and how intently he was staring at her.

"We can show affection."

His voice was low as he used his bedroom voice, a voice he didn't know that he could use. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her roughly. Juvia tried to match the kiss, but it was clear that Natsu was dominating it. She allowed him the control he wanted and he smirked before pulling away.

"Females can also breastfeed. I'm no baby, but I am a boobs guy." He gave her a suggestively look, as though he were asking if he was allowed to touch the ones on her chest.

Juvia's face turned bright red when Natsu groped her as she nodded her head, giving him the okay. She let out a moan when he started rolling it around in the cup that held it. She didn't know what he was doing here, but she had to admit that she liked it. She liked the feel of his hands on her. Where had her bravery even come from? On a usual day, no guy would ask to touch them and then she wouldn't have to say no.

She then grabbed his hand and stopped him, suddenly feeling the extra want in her system. She needed him, couldn't he see what he was doing to her?! It wasn't fair! If only he knew how much she liked him, he wouldn't be playing with her feelings like this.

"Natsu-kun, stop. We shouldn't do this here."

He chuckled darkly, sending a pulsing feeling down to her lower regions. "You're right, we should go to mine."

As soon as those words left his lips, Juvia found her back hitting a soft material. Natsu literally sped them through the streets and straight back to his. Juvia giggled at how eager he was. That was when he remembered that they had been drinking and while he wasn't drunk, he was certain that his companion was.

Juvia sensed his hesitation and frowned, grabbing his hand, making him look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him softly. Did he suddenly change his mind? Of course he did, maybe he sobered up and realised that she wasn't Lucy or something.

"You're drunk."

"Juvia isn't drunk. She was playing along, thinking that Natsu-kun was drunk this whole time! Juvia...did it as a way to get close to Natsu-kun, because she likes Natsu-kun, even though it's clear that Natsu-kun likes Lucy-san..."

She was blushing now as she looked away from him, using her other hand to cover her eyes. She didn't want him to see her like this, she was so embarrassing!

He watched her, a smile breaking out on his face. He liked this side of her and he had to admit it, it was pretty cute to watch her like this.

"You look pretty fucking cute when you blush. Man is Gray an idiot."

Juvia was about to speak when Natsu leaned down to capture her lips. There was alcohol on their breath but they weren't intoxicated. It was a good thing anyway, they both wanted to be able to remember this. Natsu ran his hand down the side of her body, reaching to the helm of her shirt and pulling it right off, barely breaking the kiss. It was a gift. He kissed her jawline as she took a sharp in drawn breath and he chuckled. Sometimes, he liked Gray being an idiot, because he let the good things go.

He looked right into her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face as he slipped off his vest and grinned down at her as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Besides, who said that I like Lucy when I'm in love with you?"

* * *

So how was that chapter for ya? Pretty bad, I know but hey, I'm getting back into it all! I told you I wasn't sure whether I wanted to carry on with the lemon, but basically, just know that they did end up going through with it lol. It was an easy cop out, but I really had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Might have to make it up to you guys by turning it into a multichapter story some day lol. MAYBE. Not guaranteed.

So yeah, I know I'm totally late, but for the summer and between work and sporting competitions, I'll try to update loads before uni starts up again in October!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Also, don't forget to **spread the navia,** which is a community made by my good friend **Lanvia**! All the navia's go on there and if you follow it, you'll be alerted!

Lolita-chan


	14. N is for nurse Natsu

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I have indeed updated this story yet again! I told you it was just my mammal chapter that needed some working on! I am now here to gift you with this chapter!

A little trivia on this story, it was actually supposed to be a stand alone oneshot waaaaay before I started making this story, so this chapter is actually old. Like I wrote this probably around this time last year? So obviously, when I started writing this little gem, I though hey, why not stick this in there? And I did!

We all know the disclaimers and my grammar and spelling is getting a LITTLE bit better!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **N is for nurse Natsu**

Juvia had a cold. It was to be expected. She took a job with Gray because they needed a water mage and the money was what was calling Gray's name, so he took the water mage with him, up into the mountains. He had been able to go up there in literally just his trousers, while Juvia had to make sure she sat close to a radiator before they did the job. Not like it did anything in the end. She still got a cold and Gray was a useless person to have a cold around.

She hated this feeling so much. It was such an annoyance. She felt weak and helpless because there was no one that would be there to save her from this. She drew her legs up to her chest as she had the cup in her hand. The liquid was cool and cold as she knocked it back down her throat. It sent an unexpected shiver down her spine. She needed to get up and stretch her legs, but her joints wouldn't permit that movement. She felt so stiff from the cold as she tried to wrap her duvet around her body even more. She really hated the cold.

She wanted to do nothing but yell out in pain, but her voice was so coarse from the coughing that it just wouldn't let a single sound come out. Oh well, she had it coming. She went out there by herself without formal protection and this is what she comes back with. For the past week she had been confined to this one space and it was making her go crazy, all here by herself during the day.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Juvia jumped when she heard that voice. She hadn't expected for him to be back so soon! He was going to make her life a living hell now that she was awake and she was doing something that he didn't want her to do! Oh why did she not bother to look at the clock?! She should have known that he was coming back some time later today.

"Erm..." What could she say at a time like this? She was too weak to perform any spells and get him away from her, so she was literally like a sitting duck, just waiting for him to turn her around and glared heavily into her eyes. Instead, she froze and waited for him to make his move.

"That better be some hot lemon and honey you're drinking!"

"Yes!" She immediately called back though her voice was nothing but a mere squeak. She heard him take a deep breath which indicated that he had smelt what she was drinking before the drink was taken away from her and she was squealing as he spun her around. "Juvia is sorry Natsu-sama, Juvia just wanted normal juice! Not the disgusting hot one!"

She pretended to puke for the hell of it as her husband laughed at her. When she had come back from her job and she had the cold, Natsu was going on a job of his own with Gajeel. He had seen the state that Juvia was in and he had wanted to stay back and look after his wife, but she forced him to go and have fun with Gajeel as well as get them some more jewels. With the way that Natsu ate, Juvia needed quite a lot of money to be able to keep up with his and Happy's stomach needs.

"I wish you would have let me stay home to look after you. You woulda been better by now if you just let me warm ya up." He sat down on the sofa, pulling her down with him and using his own body heat to warm her up. The best way to get better was to get hot and sweat it all out. Juvia was sinking into this amazing feeling. His hands were on her waist as he was making things hotter.

"That hits the spot...and Juvia didn't want to burden Natsu-sama."

"You're my wife. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, not a burden. Besides, I was stuck on a job with _Gajeel._ I would definitely have rather stayed with you."

"Mmm, and Natsu-sama should never forget that." He just smiled and shook his head and her cockiness. He liked this side of her. No one would have ever thought of the two of them being together, not one bit. She was a fangirl of Gray's and well, he hated the guy. Not real hate, but rival hate. Whatever.

"Oh yeah! I bought some medicine for you and Wendy gave me a few things. We just have to get you to bed!"

Juvia moaned at the thought of having to get up and actually walk to the bedroom. She was weak to do anything and Natsu caught onto this. He got up slowly, Juvia still in his arms as he cradled her like a little baby and took her to their room. Juvia snorted at the way he was holding her, but didn't say a thing about it.

He placed her under the duvet and he laughed at her face. "You look like Rudolph!"

Juvia gave him a confused looked until she realise what she meant and gave him a cold look. "Shut up! It's not Juvia's fault she's so pale that when she has a cold her nose goes red! Go and get Juvia's medicine, she wants to sleep."

Natsu just grinned at her and went to go and get the bag of medicine that he had returned home with. Juvia looked at the ring on her left hand and smile, glad that she had such a great guy in her life. She watched him walk in again and he got a teaspoon.

"Nurse Natsu is here to help."

Juvia had to stop herself from giggling at his stupid pose. As soon as he cracked open the lid to the medicine, they both wrinkled their noses and Natsu decided to hurry up before his nose fell off from how bad it smelt. His enhanced sense of smell really was both a blessing and a curse. Juvia turned her head away when he brought it to her lips. Natsu scowled. He didn't have time for this, he needed to breathe fresh air again!

"Oh come ON! Open your mouth! You think you're suffering when I have enhanced smell?! I'm dying here!"

"Juvia is NOT taking that! Can't Natsu just warm Juvia up?" She was whining and whining led to puppy dog eyes which meant that Natsu would become weak. He couldn't allow himself to fall a victim of it! He quickly jammed it into her mouth and she swallowed the substance down in surprise, her face showing one of disgust. She glared at her husband who gave her an innocent look and got one of the things Wendy gave to him.

"Wendy said that you gotta rub this around your nose. It smells nice, but the herbs will unblock your nose. Do you want me to do it, or will you?"

She sniffed with a heavy sigh, rolling her head back to look up at the ceiling for a brief second before looking back at her husband. "Juvia will do it herself. Can Natsu-kun get Juvia some chicken soup please?"

"Anything for my raindrop."

She blushed when he called her that and he kissed the top of her head as he went to go and get the soup. The both of them rarely ever got sick, but when one of them did, it was usually Juvia. Natsu couldn't get cold. This meant that Natsu had know how to look after his wife. Plus, it made up for all the times he would come back home from a hard job and instead of going to the guild infirmary, he would knock on the door and when Juvia opened it, he would pass out in her arms. She took care of him more times when he did a hard job than he did when she had a cold because it was rare.

Natsu poured some of the soup into a bowl and used his fire to heat it up quickly and simply before grabbing a spoon and taking it to the bedroom. Juvia sat up when she saw him come back and tried to take the bowl from him, but he stopped her.

"Naah, I'm feeding you."

Juvia blushed when Natsu raised the spoon to her lips and she opened her mouth for him to put it in. She savoured the hot taste of the soup and when it ran down her throat, she felt calm, like her throbbing throat was getting better all of a sudden.

She couldn't help but think of Natsu as a father. With him feeding her and babying her, what would he really be like with a real baby? He would be amazing, that's for sure. Natsu loves kids and if they were his own, he would love them even more. Besides, Natsu would wear out a baby before it could wear him out, he would do great.

"All done. Er, Juvia there's none left, why is your mouth still open?"

She was shaken out of her thoughts and realised that Natsu had indeed finished feeding her and her face went red once more. "Juvia was just thinking about something..."

He looked at her, waiting for her to go on and she looked down in embarrassment. "Juvia was thinking about how good Natsu-kun would be with a baby."

Natsu was taken aback. He knew of Juvia's wild dreams to have many children and he would like some of his own too, but because Juvia never spoke about it, he never did. They had been married for over a year now anyway, wasn't it time to bring some babies into the world? With their status as S class mages, they had enough money to run a region of the country!

"Actually, let's talk about this when Juvia is all better and when it doesn't hurt for her to talk. For now, Natsu needs to come and lie down so that Juvia is warm when she sleeps. Juvia missed you over the past week."

Her voice was soft because she couldn't really talk and Natsu grinned as he jumped over the covers with her, keeping her close to his body. "I missed you too. Gajeel is a pain in my arse, I wanted to ditch him there and just come back to you and look after you."

"Because that's what nurse Natsu is good at."

Natsu chuckled and sent more heat to Juvia, feeling how cold she was. She started relaxing instead of shivering and gave a pleasant sigh. She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep immediately. Natsu smiled and closed his own eyes. Maybe when she was better, they can start making babies instead of talking about whether they wanted them or not.

* * *

So how was that? Enjoy it? Lol, I just think it would be amusing to see Natsu looking after someone, I think he did a pretty good job in my story, right?

Made them married yet again, I'm just having so much fun with this story! I enjoy all the little drabbles that I've been making up, you know, short little oneshots. And hey, it's all about Navia, of course I'm enjoying myself!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love reviews and also if you love Navia but don't know where to find the bunch, look for the community **spread the navia,** my good friend **Lanvia** is the pioneer, and I'm her little staff! Follow for the updates of what gets added on there and have a blast!

Don't forget to follow me on tumblr **dark-gothic-lolita,** I reblog a bunch of stuff, as well as have a few things that I need to say, maybe why I'm in hiding, or a little rant lol.

Lolita-chan


	15. O is for opium

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I am just on a constant roll with this story, like dayum! I'll tell you why really. This story sort of speaks for itself and either way, it's just one shot drabbles, so once the theme ends, I don't really need to continue it! I think this story will finish before all the other serious stories are updated more frequently. Doesn't mean I'm not already writing for them!

We all know the disclaimers and I actually uploaded this using my phone, so if there's spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I really do apologize!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **O is for opium**

Natsu leaned back in his seat, panting with happiness and delirium as he let the syringe fall from his hands. He could feel the drug slipping through his veins and it was probably the best feeling ever. His eyes dilated, his muscles relaxed and he just felt like laughing for no apparent reason. He let the tourniquet loosen from his bicep and he let out a wonderful and lazy sigh.

Nothing had been going right for him. He lost his girlfriend, his dad, his best friend - all in the same week. How much did that suck? It sucked pretty hard, that's for sure. He just didn't know why the world hated him so much, why it was just him that he had such bad experiences with the one bitch he called life.

" _I'm...I'm sorry Natsu, I don't think this can work between us. You're telling me that you can change, that you can stop, but it hurts for me to watch you destroy yourself like this. You won't ever listen to me when I tell you that drugs are bad! No, I won't put myself through this pain of watching you slip away. Goodbye."_

Natsu felt a sharp pain in his heart when he watched the one girl who he had come to love walked away from him. It was Sunday and Lucy had broken up with him. She was his first girlfriend, the first girl he had ever loved in that way. Back in his early days of being a brooding teenager, he had found his way into the group of school nitties, courtesy of a friend he called Gray. He hadn't wanted to at first but he gave in eventually, which was weird for him. Natsu never gave into pressure.

He lay down on the sofa in his room as he thought about what else happened that week.

" _Lisanna? Why have you got that look on your face? What's going on?"_

 _The girl looked guilty, like she couldn't even bring herself to tell her best friend what was going on in her life. She gave him a soft smile and shrugged her shoulders. She was going to have to tell him somehow anyway._

" _Well as you know, Sting and I have been dating for like AGES now, right? Well, we're moving to Hargeon. He just got a job out there and I said that I'll come with him because I love him, and that's when he proposed to me! I couldn't turn that down! The thought of living five hours away from my fiance isn't going to work for me!"_

 _Natsu's face fell when she told him that news and she knew that it would crush him. He had gotten out of a five year relationship with Lucy and now she was leaving him. She felt so bad, but at the same time, she loved her boyfriend. Actually, fiance now._

" _Natsu, I can stay if you want..."_

 _He shook his head at her, a huge grin on his face. Lisanna can always tell when his grins were real and when they were fake. Right now, it was a mixture between the two of them, like he was happy for her to finally take another big step in life with her boyfriend, but he was gutted that she was leaving him. They had known each other since they were seven. She was the new and crazy girl, but they worked._

" _Why would I make you stay? Lisanna, we're 22, you do what you want with your life and I do what I want with mine. You can't keep looking after me 24/7, you need to live your life too. Tell Sting if he hurts you or cancels on you, I'll be there to end his life."_

 _Lisanna laughed gently, still feeling sorry for her best friend. "I'll add that to Elfman's list of threats too._

And like that, she was gone too. The last person who left his life was just the breaking point of it all. His father, the man who he had drifted away from, the man who he had endless arguments with despite him only trying to look out for his only child, died. The man had had an asthma attack and it wasn't treated on time, making him suffocate and he died.

Natsu swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. It hurt. He had always heard the saying, 'don't got to sleep on an argument' and he never paid any attention to it. While he hadn't gone to sleep, the last time Natsu actually spoke to his dad was the two of them having an argument. Igneel had tried to force his son into rehab after finding out how long he had been abusing drugs. While he had been clean for at least six months, he would slip back into bad habits here and there. Whenever there was a traumatic fight, he was right back onto the hard stuff, not even things like weed.

A tear rolled down his face as he tried to get rid of those three people from his mind. It was hard, considering they played a big part in his life. An ex-girlfriend, a best friend and a father. His mother had died when he was too young to remember her, so it was just him and his dad up against the world. He felt like the worst son and that it was him who deserved to die.

He heard a knock on his door and his eyes rolled over to it lazily. He kept silent. He didn't want his flatmate, Gajeel to just burst in and see him like this. He would freak out, or worse yet, join in with him and that was the last thing they both needed right now. Gajeel was on his path to recovery and Natsu would feel awful if he just mucked up his progress now. He didn't want to feel bad anymore, he just wanted to feel good.

There was a knock again and he still didn't move an inch, but he didn't have to because his door opened slowly. Instead of seeing Gajeel, he saw his twin sister instead. She looked over at him and saw the needle, as well as the other instruments and supplies that he had gone and used. There was a lighter just lying around and the powdery substance must have dropped from the table and onto the carpet.

Juvia pressed her lips together in a tight line and made her way straight over to him, closing the door behind her. She helped him sit up and removed the tourniquet from his arm completely. She picked up the syringe, throwing it into any plastic bag that she could find so that could get rid of it. She scooped the rest of the heroin that was on the table into the bag as well, muttering under her breath that she will hoover up the ones that got on the floor.

Natsu stared at her, his eyes wide and she looked at him. She looked at his arm where he had injected himself and she winced before letting out a shaky breath. This wasn't how she wanted to see him. He looked so weak, so pathetic, like he had given up all hope. He wasn't the same guy that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She knew she wasn't like Lucy, bubbly and cheerful and being the girl all the guys wanted. She was a depressed little teen who hid behind her curtain of hair.

She still didn't say anything, and Natsu was grateful for that. There was no yelling like Lucy had done when she found out about his drug use. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard. He didn't even skip a beat as his arms shot around her frame as well, shuddering into her neck when he felt how warm she was.

"Why?"

It was a weird question for him to ask, seeing as she should be the one asking why he was resorting to drugs. She held him even tighter, tears rolling silently down her face. She hated seeing him like this. She hated Lucy for leaving him when he needed someone the most. She also hated herself because she had been too scared to tell him how she felt. Maybe, just maybe, that would have changed things.

"Because..."

Natsu pulled away harshly from her hold and glared at her. He was about to scream at her, tell her to get away from him so that he can enjoy his high by himself, but something within him cracked when he saw Juvia's tears. She tried to hide it by turning her head away from him, but she was too late. She hadn't expected for him to pull away from her so harshly.

"Juvia-"

"Let's sort you out shall we? Juvia wants Natsu-san to take a shower and Juvia will make a nice breakfast. Natsu-san will also need to drink a lot of water."

She looked into his dilated eyes and it was almost as though he was trying to fight the feeling of getting high and stay sober for her. She wanted to say something but she shook her head instead. Natsu looked at her curiously.

"Juvia will be downstairs, okay?"

She gave him a sad smile as though it hurt to see him that way before she was gone. Natsu couldn't move. Her tears had shocked him and to think that he was the one that made her cry! He could never forgive himself.

He decided he was going to do what she wanted of him. Maybe she was only helping him because she knew how to deal with it because of Gajeel.

He let the hot beads of water run down his body as he absent mindedly cleaned himself. He was staring up at the ceiling thinking about Juvia. She had always been there, hadn't she? She was his flat mate's (Gajeel was probably his best friend, not that he would like to admit that) twin sister. He had never even thought about her much. She was a cool friend, that sort of female friend who knows how to deal with aggressive guys, but because he always had Lisanna, he never bothered to even think of Juvia as a friend.

He got dressed and felt the effects of the heroin fall away from his system little by little. He frowned and when he checked his container, he had realised that he was in such a rush to get it done, that he hadn't put his usual hit. He had become so accustomed to the dosage he had that the one he did now was incredibly weak.

He walked downstairs slowly so that he wouldn't have to meet with Juvia just this second, but realised how stupid that was because he would end up seeing her anyway. He sighed before smelling the amazing breakfast that she had made.

He got to the kitchen to see her making the last set of pancakes. He decided to watch her in silence. He noticed that she had straightened her hair instead of leaving it in her usual and natural curls. She was at least a good 2 or 3 inches taller than Lucy and he had to peel his eyes away when he took a note of her figure.

She turned her head around and noticed him in the doorway as she gave him a bright smile. Grabbing the pan from the stove, she poured its contents onto a plate and placed it on the table. The cutlery was already out and she urged for Natsu to sit down with her.

He hesitantly took the seat opposite her and watched as she poured out her own food as well and began to eat with him. They sat there in silence, Juvia not once bringing up what she had seen and it made Natsu feel on edge. She will ask him eventually.

"So, um, where's Gajeel? I didn't know you were in the house."

"He went to go and see Levy. They're kind of dating now. He hasn't made it official yet." With that, that conversation ended. Natsu swore lightly under his breath. He really didn't know that much about her, but he was curious as to why she was crying for him.

"Juvia...about just now..."

She grinned this time, but it held warmth behind it, not like a mocking or sinister grin. "It's okay Natsu, Juvia gets it. Natsu wants an outlet and Juvia can't judge you for that. It's just...heartbreaking to see you, a person who was once so strong fall back to the drugs. Anyway, we don't have to talk about this."

"Yes, yes we do!" His hand slammed down on the table as he stared into her eyes, his breathing so uneven.

Juvia's grin dropped as she looked at him, a scared expression on her face. Had she come off a little too strong? Natsu mistook that face for her fearing him and he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I just wanted to know why you were crying. Did someone hurt you? Have you told Gajeel? He's your brother, you know he'll happily beat up whoever hurt you."

Juvia looked at him as he was ranting on about what he would do to the person who made her cry before she burst into tears once more. He stopped, feeling very shocked as he just sat there and watched her. She was so ashamed of her tears, so she covered her face with her hands. She didn't want him looking at her while she was at her weakest.

"Natsu! Juvia loves Natsu so much, she always has and she always will, but he always had Lucy. Juvia knows that she is nothing but Natsu's best friend's sister and that is how it will remain, but Juvia hates seeing Natsu like this! Oh gosh, Juvia has embarrassed herself now."

She giggled through her tears and started clearing up the plates and wiping her tears on her sleeve. She sniffed as she moved everything over to the sink. She was avoiding Natsu's stare.

Natsu on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at her. Here was a girl who has had a crush on him before he even met Lucy and loved him for everything that he was. She was crying for him, not leaving him by himself. He didn't know what to make of that.

As soon as Juvia reached out for his empty plate, without even thinking about it, his hand shot out to her wrist. Juvia jumped before finally looking at him. Natsu stood up, still holding her wrist before he hugged her. He held her so close to his body as he finally released her wrist and wrapped his arms around her so securely. Juvia who was still in shock, did the same thing, but slowly.

"Thank you, Juvia. Thank you for loving me, but you can't. I'm a mess, a fuck up! I'm not worth the love you want to give me."

Juvia literally squeezed him, hating him put himself down like that. She took in a deep breath, deciding to be strong and tell him what she was supposed to tell him all those years ago, before Lucy came into his life. "Shut up, Natsu. You're my everything, even if you didn't know it. There are so many people out there on drugs too, they're not fuck ups! I love you and you can't stop me. I'm going to be your opium. Whenever you feel like you can't take it, come to me. I'll be your drug."

She pulled away to look him in the eye. "If you need someone to listen to you, I'm here. If you feel the urge to relapse, I'm here again. Don't you EVER feel like you're bothering me, because I love you and I'm willing to kill for you."

She gave him a bright grin and he couldn't help but grin back. He remembered when his dad told him that Lucy was too toxic for him. She was there for the money, all because her dad's business had failed. She wasn't ready for the baggage that was Natsu and his dad had seen that. He always wondered why Juvia's name popped up into conversation more often than not.

She turned around to start washing the plates and Natsu kept staring. "I get why my dad liked you so much."

Juvia was surprised as she paused to look over at him over her shoulder. She saw him looking at her with intense eyes and she felt herself going red. She well and truly did love the guy behind her, ever since Gray introduced her to his group of friends all those years ago.

"You and your dad spoke about me?"

He nodded his head. "He didn't like Lucy, he could tell that she was after our money, but I didn't listen. She was the first girl to show interest in me and I loved her too. My old man wasn't buying it. He said I needed someone like you in my life. Someone who was always there, but no one really ever properly noticed. He said girls like you are the cool ones."

By now, Juvia had finished the washing up and hid her face behind her curtain of hair. Natsu frowned and tilted his head before coming forward and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Don't hide."

Juvia bit her lip as she looked up and smiled at him. "You really loved her. I'm sorry for just blurting out my feelings like that, that was selfish of me, I mean you just broke up with Lu-"

"Hey, it's okay, don't sweat it! I mean, it must have taken you a lot of courage to finally tell me. And thank you, for being here with me now. For believing in me even though I'm going to screw up."

She threw him a hard glare and put her hands on her hips. Her hidden bossy side that only her family knew about was coming out. Usually, Juvia was quite shy in public, but to her long term friends and her family, they knew otherwise.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a screw up? Where's the crazy and strong Natsu that I know?"

Natsu looked at the ground. "He's gone."

Juvia shook her head and stepped forward towards him. "No, he's just buried deep in here." She touched his chest where his heart was and then tapped lightly on his head. Then she blushed.

"He's also here." He looked at her to see her tapping where her own heart was. "I haven't given up on you, you shouldn't give up on yourself. Besides, if Gajeel can do it, you can definitely do it. Don't tell him I said that though."

She giggled and somehow, it made Natsu laugh as well. He felt weird, but weird in a good way. He hadn't laughed like this in a while. He looked down at the girl in front of him and he smiled. While the break up with Lucy was still fresh in his mind, along with his dad dying, he knew he could get through this. He just needed to have Juvia by his side.

He grabbed for Juvia's hand and she watched him silently. Their bodies were so close to one another's. He stared into her eyes and he realised how blue they were, almost like crystals. She was actually beautiful. He blushed slightly before speaking up.

"Thank you, for believing in me. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Just tell me you'll try. Try to live, try to quit the drugs, that's all I want. Your dad wouldn't want this, you might set Lisanna off in a panic if she heard and Lucy well, who gives a fuck about her?"

That made Natsu roar in laughter as he threw his head back at that one. That actually made him laugh, the way she dismissed Lucy like that. He didn't know Juvia could be so funny.

Juvia smiled, happy that she got Natsu out of his funk.

"Hey Juvia? If you're not doing anything, do you want to maybe hang out? We can play video games."

That was probably the only thing Natsu knew about her. Gajeel was always complaining that once his sister jumped onto a console, it would take a lot to get her off of it. Lucy was the complete opposite. She made sure that Natsu never got to play the latest games, knowing that his attention would be divided from her.

Juvia's eyes sparkled. "Sure, let's go!" She tried to pull her hand back from him as she remembered that they were still holding hands, but Natsu didn't seem to mind. He clasped onto her hands fast for the security that he realised she brought. Juvia paused to turn to look at him, and Natsu felt himself panic. He thought that maybe Juvia might find it weird seeing as he just recently broke up with his girlfriend and his dad died, she might think he was moving on too fast.

But he forgot that this was Juvia he was dealing with and she understood very well. She had told him that she was going to be there for him, be the opium that he needs. She was his drug, his friendly shrink. Holding her hand, he felt safe, like he could come back to his usual bubbly self. He didn't need drugs, he didn't need to cry or hold any negative thoughts.

Like Juvia said, fuck Lucy, she didn't want him anymore, so why would he want her? Looking back at her qualities, they started going downhill after about a year into their relationship, he no longer felt the spark. Now his dad had left him a business that he had been sort of neglecting, he just had to pick himself up, do it for his dad and do it for Juvia.

He looked up at the smile on her face and realised that he could do this. He could keep on living, because Juvia was his opium.

* * *

So how was that for you? Was it good?

As someone who has never taken illegal drugs, I don't know how heroin hits people. I don't know how it affects people and what they do when they're on heroin, but I do understand that if you're used to high dosages, then small ones won't affect you at all, which is what Natsu did.

I never thought I would make an A/U based on such a thing! I'm really curious to get your thoughts on this chapter though, because as heartbreaking as it was, I did really like my idea on it.

What is opium? Opium is the flower form of heroin. Like marijuana is the flower form of weed.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews on this chapter will be extremely appreciated! Don't forget that if you love Navia stories but can't seem to find them, they're all in a community called **spread the navia** which was made by my good friend **Lanvia**! Check it out!

Lolita-chan


	16. P is for parasomnia

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I'm trying my best to not be away from my writing for too long and this is definitely the story that's easy to update. Just thought I will try and get this out there for you all!

Thanks for all the reviews that you guys give, your love is all appreciated! It was a really nice 'welcome back' gift to see you all enjoying and still ready this story and many other stories of mine too! Thank you!

Pretty sure we all know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail. I apologize in advance for my awful grammar and spelling mistakes!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **P is for parasomnia**

The girls of Fairy Hills were all worried about their resident water mage. Strange things were happening with the girl and they weren't exactly sure how they should alert her and let her know what was happening. Erza sighed, her hands on hips. She didn't know why she couldn't just tell her!

"I still don't understand why you all think it's heartless to tell her. It's just forewarning."

Levy sighed and nodded. "I understand where you're coming from, but you don't know of the traumas that she must have gone through in life to suddenly have such a disorder! If we discuss this with her, it could bring up unwanted memories, and from there, they could get worse. She could start having nightmares while in her parasomnia."

The girls all hummed in understanding and they sighed. They were pretty sure that Juvia didn't know of what she did at night and the weird thing was that she always ended up back in her bed, unaware of the things that she did around her. Such as wailing. Like by KAMI, did Juvia wail! She screamed and this was while she opened her window to do so!

They didn't know why it was happening so suddenly because it never happened before, but they gathered that her parasomnia actually wasn't at all that bad, but it was just now progressively getting worse. They needed to do something, not just for Juvia's sake, but for the sake of their own sleep as well.

Lucy brightened up. "Why don't we keep watch of her one by one? We tell her she has parasomnia and that we're going to watch over her one by one! We just guard her and make sure that she's okay, kind of like patrol, right?"

The girls murmured between themselves, nodding and weighing their pros and cons out before decided whether they agreed. In the end, they all looked at Erza for her final judgement and the redhead had her hand under her chin, a concentrated look on her face. She nodded before looking at the girls.

"I think that's a splendid plan. Lucy? As this was your idea, you can keep first watch. I'll take second, Levy third, Wendy fourth, Mira fifth, Lisanna sixth, Laki seventh, Bisca eighth and Cana the last. Hopefully she'll be alright by Cana's turn. If not, we may have to take her to Porlyusica. Maybe she can find the root of the problem despite it not being physical. We might have to get Warren in on it too."

Juvia had been in the guild for a while and she had seen the group of girls as they were talking. She pouted and decided to sit down at one of the empty tables and wait for them to call her over. She didn't know why they didn't include her in all their girlie things and she was quite upset that they left her out of most things. What if they were planning on going to the beach without her?

She sighed and just as she was about to rest her head in her arms, Happy landed on her head and Natsu skidded to a halt beside her. She heard him growl and Happy was just laughing his head off, thinking it was rather funny to piss off his partner so much.

"You can't attack me now, if you do, you might hurt Juvia as well!"

The cat stuck his tongue out and yelped as he quickly threw himself into Juvia's arms. It seemed like Natsu didn't care one little bit about whether or not Happy was trying to use Juvia as a safe haven, he knew that he couldn't burn her due to her water body.

"Natsu! You're so mean to me! Juvia save me!"

The girl couldn't help but slide her way out of her funk as she laughed and cradled Happy close to her body where he mewled like a little kitten. Natsu rolled his eyes and sat down next to Juvia.

"Ignore him. What's with the long face?"

Juvia sighed once more. "Sometimes, I feel like the girls leave me out of a lot of things. I feel like I'm not part of their group. I thought me changing would have made things better, I mean, I've stopped chasing a guy who doesn't love me, I've changed my speech, even my clothes! Maybe I just wasn't made to have friends."

Natsu scoffed at her and grabbed her in a light and friendly headlock. "Hey! You've got me haven't ya? You've even got that iron bastard! I'm pretty sure it's nothing, maybe they haven't seen you walk into the guild yet or somethin'. Pretty sure they'll call you over soon."

As soon as those words fell from his lips, Erza called out Juvia's name, making her jump. She turned back to see the girls smiling and waving at her. She blinked in surprise, wondering how Natsu knew they were going to call her before she felt herself getting pushed out of her seat. She turned back to Natsu who was giving her a toothy grin.

"Hey, didn't you want them to call you over? Why stalling?"

"I'm just so shocked that you were right!"

Happy burst out laughing at that statement and Natsu pouted. "I can be right sometimes!"

Happy and Juvia laughed with one another before she set the exceed down. "I believe you can be, don't worry. See you guys later!"

She bounded over to the girls as Mira set out her favourite cold beverage, orange juice. She gave her a huge smile, wondering how the hell she could ever doubt the fact that they liked her. Natsu was probably right, they probably hadn't noticed her walk into the guild at the time, therefore they hadn't called her over. Her mind was always overactive sometimes.

"So Juvia, we've been meaning to talk to you about something pretty important."

Juvia nodded absent mindedly, enjoying how cool and refreshing her orange juice was. She hadn't really noticed that Erza was using a careful tone with her, as though she didn't want to piss her off or something.

"We've noticed that...well...you shout, wail, walk and sometimes attack people in your sleep."

She choked on her drink that she was swallowing down at the time and felt a little hand patting her back. Asuka who was sitting on the bar did what her mother would have done for her if she had started choking, and that was to pat her back. In her mind, Juvia cooed at the little girl and was grateful, even if her pats weren't actually hard enough for them to affect her.

"I-I do? That probably explains why after a really bad nightmare, I don't really find myself in my room, or my room is soaking wet. Oh Kami, have I attacked anyone of you?!"

Juvia was really panicking now, her orange juice forgotten. Levy got up quickly and waved her hands about nervously. "No, no! You haven't _hit_ anyone at least! You've just _tried_ to attack people."

Juvia slumped back down into her seat, her face in her hands. She started shaking her head and the girls were wondering if she was crying. Lucy came forward with Lisanna, and they sat on either side of the girl, patting her and making sure she was okay. She wiped raised her head, trying to wipe her tears and she shook her head at them.

"Now this is just another reason for you guys to hate me even more."

Her eyes were cast down as she couldn't care to look at any of them in the eye and they fussed around her, saying not say stupid things like that. Juvia wasn't so sure. She was a highly insecure person, and the way that Gray would always let her down, it made her insecurities even worse.

"Juvia, just because you have parasomnia, doesn't mean we hate you! We just want to help you now, okay?"

She nodded her head, the last of her tears wiped. She smiled at them all as Levy explained to her what parasomnia was. When Levy explained that this could be due to a childhood trauma, her insides froze. She was starting to remember her childhood, something that she didn't really feel comfortable in sharing. On the outside, she looked calm, like she was taking it all in, but on the inside, she was screaming and crying for her past.

"Okay, so what was the plan that you came up with then?"

"We're going to be on patrol! Keep ya company teehee." Cana swung an arm over her shoulder as she chugged down on some beer. Juvia smiled at their concern for her mental sleeping state, but now she just felt like she was being a burden onto them. Cana seemed to sense the change in the water mage and brought her face close to hers.

"If you so much as _think_ to yourself that you're being a burden, I will throw sake down your throat until you're soooo drunk, you'll strip in front of me."

Cana laughed at the face that Juvia made and Erza sighed before pulling the card mage away from their innocent water mage. Juvia was still blushing and prayed to Kami that Cana didn't have the first watch. As much as she was the first friend that she had actually made when coming to the guild, sometimes, Cana was a bit too much for the reserved water mage.

"Because it was my idea, I've got the first watch!"

Juvia beamed at Lucy, grateful for her plan. She nodded as they all told her when their day it was to keep watch over her. She nodded and smiled the whole way through, happy that her friends wanted to do something to help her. Suddenly, Natsu and Happy came jumping out of nowhere.

"What about us? We've got the tenth watch!"

The girls spluttered at Natsu and Erza shook her head, punching his own head, making him fall and hold it in pain.

"Fairy Hills is for girls only, and seeing as that's where we'll be looking after Juvia, you're not allowed in!"

Natsu pouted when Happy turned to him and told him that Erza would never agree to his plan. Natsu only crossed his arms and closed his eyes while pouting.

"Aww c'mon, I'll only be in Juvia's apartment, I won't see anyone else, I promise!"

Juvia blushed at how Natsu wanted to help her and she thought it was quite sweet. Ever since he had gone to find Gray for her, she had become very good friends with the fire mage. She was charmed by his presence and believed in his promises, like everyone else did. She was honestly surprised that Lucy hadn't made her claim on him yet. Not like Juvia wanted Natsu like that, they were merely friends. She didn't like anyone in that way right now.

Laki and Erza stood over Natsu, the look of death on their face and thunder and lightning in the back. It made Happy and Natsu want to hide. "No. Boys. Allowed."

"AYE SIR!"

They both stood up before running back to where they came from, but Natsu still turned around to catch Juvia's eyes. No one else was looking, so he smirked and winked at her, almost as though he was putting on a show in front of Erza and Laki. They didn't scare him. He was still going to come and look after her on the tenth day like he said he will.

Juvia's heart sped up as she smiled at him subtly, so the others didn't see.

~x~

The night went by terribly. Lucy kept watch with Juvia for the first night and it hadn't been great at all. Okay, so Juvia hadn't attacked her, but she was very creative when she came up with spells. Lucy had actually written a few down for Juvia, just in case she wanted to use them another time, but had forgotten how. Even if Lucy had been a target, she was still trying to help.

They had both walked into the guild, a guilty expression on Juvia's face and a not so happy one on Lucy's. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the two of them walk into the guild together. Lucy was wearing a waterproof jacket that Juvia had quickly made for her and then gave her her pink umbrella.

"Er, Lucy, you okay?"

Gray walked up to the two girls and jumped back when he got too close to her. Juvia scratched the back of her head, giggling nervously as she did so. "Erm, blame me. I might have accidentally made a spell that makes a raincloud stay with someone for 24 hours."

As much as Lucy loved her friend, she hated this spell, and her face made sure that everyone knew that. Gray nodded awkwardly when Juvia said that. He could tell that Lucy wasn't happy at all.

"How do you accidentally make a spell like that?" Gray was pretty nosey sometimes, so he really wanted to know why there was a cloud following Lucy now. It seemed like such a Natsu thing to do. As much as Lucy hated it, she knew that Juvia didn't want her parasomnia problem floating about in the guild.

"Us girls are practicing with her! So yeah, it was my day first last night and then it's Erza's turn tonight. Juvia's just trying to get stronger, you know?"

Juvia gave Lucy a grateful look and Lucy smiled back in return. Gray watched the exchange and raised an eyebrow. There was definitely something more to the situation, but because they were girls, it was probably something weird happening with them. He just and walked away, his shirt on the floor where he once stood. The two girls looked at the shirt before laughing and shaking their head.

Then lightning cracked over Lucy's head, making her foul mood come back.

The second day, Erza was wearing something from Juvia's wardrobe. The girls eye's widened as they all stared on. Juvia had the same guilty look as the day before and Erza's eyes were closed as she sat down, not acknowledging anyone. Mira clamped her mouth shut and passed her her favourite drink. All the girls were silent, until Cana couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Erza's teeth were grinding against each other. Honestly, if Juvia had been an enemy and conscious with the sort of power that she had, Juvia would have killed her. She didn't know where the extra strength had come from, but all she knew was that as soon as she changed her armour, Juvia shattered it, just by punching her. Erza had spent a good portion of the night trying to dodge all of Juvia's attacks, attacks that she had never seen before. The only reason she didn't look so banged up was because Juvia then had healing spells and healed her up right before she fell asleep.

Juvia shook her head and gave Cana a very distressed look which made Cana calm down and she knew that there was something wrong. Lucy wondered what was as bad as Juvia making prank spells. Erza looked like she wasn't about to say anything, but above all, she looked extremely tired.

"I almost killed Erza..."

The girls all gulped and Levy almost fainted. It was her turn next and she was dreading it. The girls were trying to get Erza to talk, but it looked like she didn't want to. She was more in a state of shock than anything. She knew that Juvia was strong, but she hadn't known that Juvia was in a position to kill in this state. What was she supposed to tell the other girls when they needed to help Juvia?

"I think we need to involve the guys."

Erza's eyes opened when she heard Juvia speak. They all looked at Juvia and she gave them all a tired look and shook her head, her tears in her eyes ready to fall.

"I can't do this guys. Maybe I need to go straight to Porlyusica. If I can nearly kill Erza, I can just...Oh Kami."

Juvia didn't even finish her sentence as she just ran out of the guild, the girls being able to do nothing as they watched her. Erza stood up and narrowed her eyes as she started running after her. Gajeel came out of nowhere and stopped her, picking her up easily. The guild's strongest female yelped as she blushed, trying to hold Juvia's skirt in place. The slits went really high, how did she fight in this?!

"Leave her be. I've been listening to your conversations and trust me, if she doesn't want yer help, she really doesn't want it."

He put Erza down and she frowned. "Well then what the hell are we supposed to do then? I can't just sit by and let my nakama suffer!"

Gajeel sighed, rubbing at his face and nodding. This had now gained the attention of the whole guild as they were looking on, wondering what was going on. Everyone was silent as all they could hear was the swinging of the guild door from when Juvia ran through it.

Happy looked up at Natsu with a serious look. "Are you going after her?"

"No."

Happy was taken aback as he looked at Natsu's blank face. Natsu was never one who didn't do anything for his nakama, so Happy was wondering what Natsu had up his sleeve this time. He wanted to know what he had in mind this time. He knew that Natsu had some sort of soft spot for Juvia as they had been hanging around together for around 6 months. He might not necessarily like Juvia in that way (though Happy was convinced otherwise, but this wasn't the time to say that), Happy knew that Natsu and Juvia enjoyed each other's company.

"You're not going after her?"

"Nope. She's probably run off to the old hag and you know that she doesn't like us humans."

"I'm a cat."

"She hates you too."

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Natsu didn't even react to Happy's call and he just stared out of the door. Happy stopped his yelling and looked up at Natsu who was just looking out at the door where Juvia had gone through. Everyone was talking about Juvia, hoping that she was okay and Erza was just itching to go after her. Instead, she walked over to Natsu.

"I thought you would have gone after her?"

"Nope," he replied, popping his p. Erza's eyebrow twitched and she really wanted to hit him, but in this situation, this is where Natsu was at home. Natsu knew how to get through to all the guild members, and there is definitely a time in history where every member could say that Natsu has been able to help them. It was Juvia's turn now and he wasn't going to? No, he was, in his own way.

Erza nodded her head, acknowledging that he had his own way and left him to his own devices. Natsu looked over at Happy before opening his mouth to talk.

"I'm not going to come home tonight. Maybe you can go stay with Wendy or Lucy."

"Why, where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to the old hag's place. I'm gonna stay with Juvia."

"That's your plan?"

"Did you think I wouldn't have one?"

"Well you are Natsu."

"Why thank you! Wait...YOU IDIOT CAT!"

* * *

It was night time when Natsu made his way to Porlyusica's house and he stood outside the door. He knew that the old bat would be able to smell him and that was her doorbell. The smell of humans bothered her, so she would always come to the door to chase them away. Right on time, she opened the door to find Natsu standing there, his face as hard as stone.

She opened the door wider and let him come through as he stood in her room.

"I've come to watch over Juvia."

"I thought you that's why you were here. You above all people usually try and avoid me. Well, there's nothing I could have done for her, but because I'm out here in the forest, I allowed her to stay with me. I'll take you through to where she is."

Natsu nodded and followed the woman through corridors nobody knew that she had. Eventually, she took him to a room that locked from the inside. Porlyusica wasn't a fighter and didn't have a spells for attacking, just for healing, so she wasn't really going to take any chances of dying in her own house when she saw what Juvia had done to Erza. Erza had filmed the whole night she spent with Juvia and Juvia took it to show the old woman.

"There's a bathroom and a kitchen in there along with entertainment. I'll get you out in the morning as you can't get out of there. See you in the morning."

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and walked off as Natsu took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Juvia looked up from her place on the sofa when she heard the door open. She saw Natsu smile at her and came to sit down next to her. She didn't even ask him what he was doing here, she just made space for him on the sofa.

"Let me guess, you're going to patrol tonight."

"Yuuuup!"

Juvia smiled as she shook her head at him. Of course he was going to. She liked that about him, his helpful nature. It was what drew her to him. As much as she tried to deny it, she was so sure that she liked him more than a friend. She didn't know why she didn't want to admit it to herself, maybe it was because she didn't want to have her heart broken again.

After probably an hour, Juvia yawned and stretched. She had to stop herself from falling onto Natsu and falling asleep. He just looked so comfy! She turned her head to see his attention focusing on the lacryma tv. His expression was relaxed, his pink locks falling across his face. He was slumped on the sofa, but he didn't even look tired. Well Juvia was.

"I'm going to sleep Natsu, I'm tired."

His attention shifted to Juvia as he nodded his head, watching her move over to the bed. Juvia smiled at him before falling on the bed. "Goodnight."

Natsu threw her a smile before a worried look passed his face. "Sure you're going to be okay?"

"Well you're here aren't you?"

Natsu blushed when she said that and nodded his head. She smiled at him as she lay down and turned her back towards him. He looked at her for a while before he turned back to the tv.

It must have been another 2 hours before it started. Natsu could hear Juvia panting heavily. She started shaking in the bed and Natsu wanted to wake her up, but he knew he couldn't. He had overheard everything that Levy was talking about when she was talking about what parasomnia was.

"Juvia?"

She started crying, sobbing and even wailing. The wails were loud and Natsu could hear the painful emotion behind them, as though it was something based on her past. Natsu wanted to do nothing more than shake her awake, but the trauma would probably kill her.

Then she got up and started her attacks. She had changed up a few spells that she had to make them deadly and soon, the whole room was soaking wet. Natsu didn't know what to do, but he ran forward and hugged her.

It managed to calm her down somehow and she soon woke up. "N-Natsu?"

"You awake?"

"...I started attacking you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Talk to me, what's up?"

She started crying as she sank down on the bed. Natsu sat by her, hugging her as a form of comfort as she spilled everything from her past.

"It started off as insomnia. Both my parents died and the people around me described it as they were 'sleeping'. I didn't want to 'sleep' forever, I mean, my 3 year old self wasn't sure if one day, she might not wake up like her parents did. So I never really slept when I was younger. Eventually I grew up to find what death really meant, but mentally, I was too far gone to start sleeping. I mean I did, but I think I started hallucinating. The real reason why I got kicked out of the orphanage was because I was attacking people, but I didn't even know I was doing so!"

Natsu managed to calm her down, before he got her in a lying position. She was confused when he lay down next to her and held her in his arms. Juvia wanted to protest, saying that he didn't have to, but this is Natsu she was talking about. Once he had his mind set on something, he was going to do it. It was probably his way of helping her.

"You're not alone anymore, Via. I'm here to make sure that you're alright, okay? We're not going to leave you, _I'm_ not going to leave you? Just know that I'll always be here for you, with my arms wide open to keep you safe. Just sleep."

He was stroking her hair slowly as he brought her close to his chest. His other arm had circled itself around her torso and Juvia wanted to stay awake, scared that she might attack him again, but her eyelids were drooping. Natsu's soft and constant touch on her hair was making her sleepy. His words were soothing her troubled mind and she knew that she could trust him. She smiled lazily as she thought of her love towards him.

Natsu watched as her eyes closed slowly till they were open no more. He watched her serene and calm face, drinking in her beauty. Her pale skin seemed to light up while she slept and her hair glowed blue. He couldn't help him as he caressed her cheek, feeling how wonderfully soft her skin was.

He may not have acted like it openly, but he was very much in love with the water mage and he was going to make sure that nothing ever happened to her. She was going to be fine under his watch and in his arms.

~x~

Porlyusica arose the next morning and walked up to the door of the mini apartment that she had left the two Fairy Tail mages in. She knocked on the door first and when she didn't hear a response, she opened the door slowly to find that they were still asleep in each other's arms.

The old woman blinked before smiling. She had heard Juvia's attacks near the beginning of the night, but they had been cut off. She was scared that Natsu had gone to wake her up, but she probably woke up by her own accord. She knew that Natsu would have a way to calm her down. She probably just needed someone to talk to and be held.

On the bed, the two mages held each other close, a smile on both of their faces as they both slept.

* * *

So how was that chapter for ya? Did ya like it? I hope you did!

Parasomnia = a disorder characterized by abnormal or unusual behaviour of the nervous system during sleep (A wikipedia description). This includes stuff like nightmares, sleep-related eating disorders, sleep walking, sleep paralysis, sleep aggression etc.

That is my take on P everyone? How did you feel about that? Bloody hell, I've taken quite the dark route since O lol. First drugs, now a more mental disorder. I talk about the real stuff here! Don't worry, I promise that the next 3 chapters is more comic relief, okay? YAY!

Please don't forget to rate or hates, flames or floods! Reviews are cute as hell, along with you guys who enjoy my story! Follow the community **Spread the Navia** if you want to find all the Navia stories easily! Also, follow me on tumblr at **dark-gothic-lolita** for any information I have on my stories, on my life, or what has happened in general!

Lolita-chan


	17. Q is for quasi

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I realise that I am disappointing a whole lot of you by taking almost 3 months to post up new chapters which so isn't cool! I'm super sorry for that, but please do realise I've been on this site for 5 years now. I am no longer that 14 year old girl who had nothing but time and could afford t be holed up in her room, no questions asked. Now I'm in my 2nd year of uni (and now my grades count) as well as I have a job, I'm a team captain and I have so much volunteering work to do.

Now, I'm not saying I'm quitting or going on a hiatus, I'm just stating that updates may be extremely slow. Just a quick heads up for you guys basically!

But now that all that is out of the way, I have really been trying to make sure that these chapters are done with complete perfection. I will now roll out the next few chapters that I have ready!

I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **Q is for quasi**

"Quasi?"

"Quasi. That is Natsu's word for the day."

Natsu nodded his head slowly, trying to get used to the nature of the word. For Christmas, Levy was his secret santa and had decided to be evil (well he thought she was being evil) by giving Natsu a pack of cards as a way to learn better words each day. It was a pack of 365 cards and was to be used for the following year. So far, it was day 10 in January and already, Natsu was meeting up with words like this.

"Quasi."

He tested the word on his tongue yet again. It sounded more like a code word. Maybe he could start using it with Happy when they were talking around people that they didn't want them to know what they were talking about.

"If Natsu thinks it can be used as a code word when on a job as if he's a spy, he's horribly wrong."

Natsu scowled at his 'sister'. Juvia smirked at him, acting as if she knew his mind and that she knew what he was thinking. He rolled his eyes at her and pouted, upset that she did know him as well as she thought. That wasn't fair!

"Okay, use it in a sentence then!"

"Natsu quasi doesn't like Lisanna."

"But I do!"

"Got you to admit that pretty quickly. Now you can't deny that you love Lisanna." There it was, that devilish smirk that seemed to rub off on one another, the one that they shared when facing enemies who were weaker than them and were screwed, a smirk they shared when playing a prank together on another nakama, or a smirk they shared when they were getting the best of each other.

Natsu waved his hand about, seeing as the danger signs and now he was panicking. What the hell was going on in her mind? What had he just admitted to?

"Wait, okay, so what does it mean then?!"

"It means supposedly. Allegedly. Apparently. Get it now?"

Natsu was silent for a while as he was processing what the word meant along with the sentence that she had given him and why she thought she was so victorious. Juvia chuckled and patted her 'brother' on the arm and went over to Mira to discuss what she had just gotten Natsu to profess.

" _Wait, so if I 'apparently' don't like Lisanna and I just said that I do...she thinks I'm saying I'm in love with Lisanna? Wait, she's talking to Mira about it now as well. Oh...FUCK!"_

"JUUUUVIIIIIAAAAA!"

* * *

How was that chapter for ya? Was it okay? Good come back? I know it;s short, that was done deliberately. Remember, this story is a mixture of oneshots as well as drabbles (I only think the 1st chapter was short enough to be deemed as a 'true' drabble), so I will make long and short ones!

Can you believe how much GRIEF I had uploading this chapter?! JUST when I wanted to upload it, there was an 'issue' with google chrome. Reopened it, then my laptop wants to freaking update! GOSH! Well, either way, it's here now okay?

Also, I know that I haven't replied to a lot of people who review and I hate myself for it. I love talking to you guys, so I'll try to get around that all, okay? Just bear with me and my busy life please!

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys and I can't stress it enough! Thanks for being so patient with me as well as getting this story past 100 reviews! Thank you!

Lolita-chan


	18. R is for rumours

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So as I said, I'm going to just pour out as many chapters as I can and that goes to all my stories. If they're so far completed, I'll release them. THIS IS ON EVERY STORY I'VE GOT GOING. This story as I've said is just the easiest one to keep releasing.

I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **R is for rumours**

"Have you heard? Natsu is going to ask Lucy out!"

"Who in the hell told you that? I heard that he was going to ask Lisanna to marry him, like he promised her back when they were young!"

"You've got it all wrong, he's stolen Erza's heart."

"Pft, she's in love with Jellal, even a blind man can see."

Natsu almost laughed at everything he was eavesdropping on. Well not eavesdropping, it was more like they were still loud enough for his oversensitive ears. He didn't know who these people were making up stories like this, but all he knew was that they were highly entertaining. He felt like a celebrity in his own guild!

"Omg, did you hear? Gray is _finally_ going to tell Juvia how he feels about her!"

"Oh please, he's missed his chance in my eyes. I feel like she's going to give Lyon a chance!"

"No no, she's rekindled her friendship with Gajeel, they'll soon hit it off and become more than best friends."

"WHAT?! NO THEY'RE NOT!"

Juvia snickered, mostly at Levy for yelling at Cana's contribution to the conversation. Juvia opted to sit out a fair bit away from their table, but that didn't mean that she couldn't hear their conversation. Unlike Natsu who had the hearing of a dragon, Juvia's hearing was human like, but it didn't mean her friends were talking quietly. Quite the opposite.

Juvia felt her eyes wonder around the guild, and they came to stop on one sole person who had caught her eyes. She grinned at him as he grinned back at her, unknowingly to everyone else around them as they started communicating with their eyes, rolling them, crossing them over and laughing at one another.

Juvia then turned when she saw Natsu staring past her and at Wendy. She had something to say and even Natsu was able to hear her. Juvia looked down at her phone and made it look like she wasn't paying attention to what the youngest blue haired mage had to say.

"Why don't we just ask her instead of trying to guess why she's been so happy lately."

Juvia smirked, she had an idea of what she wanted to do in reply to all of their questions. This was going to be a good one. She looked up and saw the girls making a beeline straight for her, Erza leading the whole pack of course. Instead, it was Lisanna who cleared her throat to ask.

"Is it true that Gray has finally told you his true feelings?"

"Of course not! Is it true that you've given Lyon a chance?

"Lucy please, that is absurd. Maybe it's like Cana said and she's dating Gajeel now."

"I don't back that idea at all." That came from a seething Levy. They turned back to Juvia when they heard her chuckling. She shook her head at them all as she stood up and walked away from them. They all watched her and she walked into the boy's territory where they were discussing the rumours that were circulating about Natsu's life. She gained their attention too as she plopped herself onto Natsu's lap and he smirked at them all, holding her waist possessively.

There was silence in the guild as Juvia then decided to speak up. "None of them are true, after all, they are just rumours. Don't believe everything you hear until you see it." With that, Natsu placed his hand under her chin, turned her head and gave her the biggest movie star kiss they could ever muster up. There was still silence, but the couple were in their own little world.

Then the whole guild lost their minds.

* * *

How was that chapter for ya? Personally, that ending is like my favourite ending so far. I can literally see the whole guild just EXPLODING, like just being super shocked, I find that hilarious. Do you?

Please rate or hate, flames or floods! Love you guys even though I don't say it enough and I need you all to know that!

Lolita-chan


	19. S is for stubborn

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yep, you've witnessed it with your own eyes! It's my third chapter of the night! (Remember, I'm from London you guys!) This is the last chapter I'll be releasing for this chapter, but other stories will get some loving too, okay? YAAAAAASS

Disclaimers and apologizes blah blah blah

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **S is for stubborn**

"I swear to KAMI, why won't you listen to me?!"

Natsu laughed as his girlfriend had steam coming out of her ears. She was trying to get him to dress smartly for the Princess' birthday party that they had all been invited to. He had showered before her and she thought that he would be dressed before she finished her shower, but she was extremely wrong.

"I just don't wanna babe. It's not me, all those suits are just so STUFFY, and it's gonna get ruined anyway. Do you really think that I'm not gonna start a fight with icicle or tin can? C'mon Via, all the guilds are gonna be there, another great fight to take place!"

Juvia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then don't take part in the fight! We're going to a birthday party, not a multiple guild brawl! Please Natsu, try not to join in on this one? I did spend a lot of money on your suit."

Natsu sighed and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hid his face in the crook of her neck. Juvia smiled a little bit when she felt him tighten his hold around her and she sighed in delight.

"Via...I'm gonna fight."

He quickly pulled away from her as she swatted at him with a water slicer and he laughed. "You're so STUBBORN!"

"I might be stubborn, but so are you."

He reached out for her hand and pulled her down with him onto the sofa. She let out a soft 'kya' before laughing when they tumbled down. They ended up wrapped up within each other, Juvia's wet hair in Natsu's face but he didn't even care. It was a miracle that her towel was even still on her body.

Natsu moved her wet hair out her face and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes deeply. Juvia stopped laughing as she stared back at him, staring at the love that he held for her in his eyes. She smiled softly as he ran his thumb over her lips.

It came as a surprise to everyone when they finally told everyone that they had been dating for 6 months. That's what happens when they got stuck together as partners when it was the guild's sports month.

"Kami I love you."

Juvia bit her lip as she shyly looked up at him with a smile on her lips. She loved him too, but whenever he said it to her in their quiet times like this, it made her melt in ways no one could understand. He literally consumed her. She suddenly felt bad. She was trying to change him when she loved him for the guy that he was. Sure he looked delicious in a suit, but he looked downright sexy when his muscles were on for show as well, especially his abs.

She sighed. "And I love you too. I'm sorry for trying to force you to get you to wear a suit."

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Don't sweat it Via, you're stubborn, like me. But don't worry, that's just one small part of you that I love. Just shows you're passionate. And fuck it, I'll wear a suit."

Juvia squealed and kissed him hard on his lips before jumping up from the sofa. She stopped and pouted at him. "You don't have to, after all, when you fight, you will trash the suit."

Natsu got up from the sofa. "Nah, I won't fight."

Juvia raised her eyebrow. "Uh, yeah you will. You're Natsu, you're bound to fight."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yuh uh!"

They stared at each other before they burst out laughing as Juvia grabbed the hair dryer. "Okay, okay. I'm going to get ready in the bathroom, you just make sure you're wearing what you want to wear. Might be a while."

She threw him a wink as though she had a plan brewing in her mind that Natsu wouldn't be able to get in on. Natsu gulped. When Juvia got like this, she was deadly and it was in a way that Natsu had yet to find a good defence strategy against it, because there was no way he was ever going to win against her.

He watched as she slipped into the bathroom and he decided that it was just best for him to get ready. He turned his back on the bathroom door and stared at the two outfits that had been the reason for their lover's tiff in the first place. He reeeeally wanted to get into a fight at the party because everyone was gonna be there, so wearing his usual clothes would be great, but then when he turned his head over the left, he saw the smart suit that Juvia had bought him. He sighed.

He hadn't realised how long he was standing there, debating on who he should make happy, himself or his girlfriend, when he suddenly heard the door handle turn and he looked behind him, only to find his jaw on the floor.

Juvia's hair was dried and full of volume, in nothing but blue waves. Her make up was minimal, but it was there. She wore highlighter that enhanced her cheekbones and mascara that showed how wide her eyes really were. She had on some simple lip gloss and he wanted to do nothing more than ravage her lips.

Natsu's eyes moved down and noticed how her breasts almost popped out of the sparkly blue dress that she wore. Honestly, she looked like Jessica rabbit, that was how hot she looked. He noticed the smirk that she wore.

"You're still not dressed? Come on Natsu- _sama,_ do I need to help you get dressed?" She walked over to him and grabbed the usual vest that he wears when he placed his hand on her wrist to stop her. She gasped as she looked up at his shadowed face.

"You are so not going to the party looking like that babe."

Juvia huffed and rolled her eyes at him, standing up straight. She barely saw Natsu's possessive side because she was the one who always portrayed it, so when it did surface within him, it really was a shocker.

"And why the hell not? I look good and it's for Princess Hisui. Come on, just get dressed and let's head out."

Natsu looked up at her and bared his fangs at her in a deadly grin. Juvia's heart started racing. She knew that look anywhere.

"Oooooh, no, we are not doing this now! Juvia got her hair and make up done, her dress on point and she is GOING to this party in tact! Got that?"

Natsu whimpered as he pressed up his body against hers. Juvia's breath hitched and shook her head, not letting him get into her head. She couldn't fall for his little cute boy act. She wouldn't!

"No Natsu! We're going to the party! Put SOMETHING on, let's go and maybe, just _maybe,_ we can come back to our own after party after!"

Natsu stopped pouting and thought about it. He smirked and nodded his head, throwing his towel off, so that Juvia could see him in all his naked glory. He damn well knew that Juvia's face was no longer her normal shade of porcelain, but was rather the same colour as his fire magic.

He grabbed the suit and put it all on before changing his mind and leaving his dress shirt open so that his abs were on for show. If Juvia could give other guys some eye candy, he could sure as hell show the girls what they're all missing out on.

Juvia raised a brow at his behaviour, but mentally, she was screaming in joy. Without even knowing, she licked her lips at the delicious sight of her boyfriend.

"If you're dressed like that, I'm dressed like this. Oh, and make sure you don't stray to far from me tonight, can't have Lyon trying his luck with you and Gray getting jealous. Plus, when you're close by, whenever we feel like leaving, we get the hell out of that place and we have that party of our own."

His smirk, the way he spoke and the way he was dressed really got Juvia going, that she was beyond ready to forget the party now. Instead, she did a simple hair flip, grabbed her clutch bag and headed for the door.

"I'll hang with whoever I want to, but I guess that for 2 stubborn people, we do have a common goal."

Natsu shook his head, a grin on his lips as he followed the love of his life out of his place.

* * *

How was that chapter for you? A little bit fluffy? Did you get nice and cozy? Hope so lol. I did really like this theme though, I think this one suits their personalities the best, am I right? I think I am!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send in reviews, I'll send in my love!

Lolita-chan


	20. T is for triangle

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So as you can probably tell, I'm on another little roll, releasing a few chapters here and there. I'm secretly working on different chapters and you just never know lol! Why do you think I take awfully long breaks? Getting these bad boys set up!

We should all know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **T is for triangle**

"Wendy-chan, you hang around with Natsu a lot, do you know if maybe...he likes someone?"

Juvia twiddled her fingers as her face was bright red from asking such a question. She was usually so vocal about the people she fell in love with, if her past proclaims for her love for Gray wasn't so obvious. Now? She learned how to lay low about everything. Her love life, her personal life, even with how strong she was. Nobody knew much about what Juvia was doing these days, and that's the way she wanted it to stay.

Wendy and Carla's jaws dropped. Had she really just asked that question? The pair looked at each other before turning their heads towards Juvia who looked like she was sweating up a storm. It had taken a lot out of her to finally build up the courage to ask the younger dragon slayer that question, and with the look that the two of them were giving her, she wished she never said anything.

"Um, Juvia? Why exactly are you asking?"

"Seriously child, that's your question?! She clearly likes him. I think the question is more of 'when' did this happen."

Juvia forgot how annoying Carla could be and really didn't really want to deal with her right now. She wasn't really the sort of person who would dish out empathy for you or give you some heartfelt advice. She was just snarky and sarcastic. That's not what she needed right now.

"Actually, you know what? Forget I asked you for anything."

She waved her hand dismissively and stood up, more than ready to walk away when Wendy called out to her.

"No, Carla didn't mean for it to come out rude, did you?" Wendy glared at her companion, as if to make her feel guilty, but Carla just shrugged and crossed her arms. Juvia _really_ hated that cat.

"In a less rude way, when did you start falling for him?"

Juvia sighed when she realised that it would be rude for her to walk away from the question now. After all, she wasn't a certain snobby, stuck up white exceed that she had _honestly_ come to dislike, and she really didn't want to dislike a nakama.

"It was when you guys came to find me when I had that fever because I basically over used my magic to constantly make it rain. When Natsu made that promise to me and he helped me find Gray, even though we barely interacted with one another, it made me see how big his heart his. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Juvia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and Wendy looked on. "Why don't you tell him? I mean, you never had a problem always telling the world and Gray himself that you love him. What's the issue with Natsu?"

Juvia rubbed at the back of her head and she looked sheepish. "Not sure if you've noticed, but I've gone through a change. I'm trying to lay low now, keep myself kind of unknown. Why am I doing this? Simple. I don't want a repeat of what happened back at the grand magic games. I embarrassed myself and Gray, then proceeded to let Lucy get hurt when the water is the one element that I should reign supreme in."

"Hopefully you're working on your modesty too."

Juvia sighed in frustration when Carla said that and almost told the cat to shut her mouth when she said that. Carla seemed to get the message and noticed that Juvia wasn't very comfortable around her and decided to keep her mouth shut.

"I need to sit back and learn how to assess a situation. I mean, I always jump to conclusions and while sometimes that can help you out, most times, I can see that part of me ruining my bonds with my nakama. I need to get stronger against the enemies we have, I need to learn to stop putting one singular person on a pedestal and learn to treat everyone equally."

Wendy nodded her head, understanding where she was coming from and made her judgement. "Okay, I guess I can help you! But Juvia, I want you to know that I like you the way you are, we all do. We don't want you to change who you are just to accommodate us. You've got a big heart too, you can't help but show off your love to everyone. I wish I was like that, and there are some people who can take a leaf out of your book."

Carla narrowed her eyes, knowing fully well that she was talking about her and Juvia snickered. She took into account what she was saying before nodding her head.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm going to tell him anyway! I can always play it off as some sort of joke if it goes all wrong. Who knows?!"

"You won't if you don't try."

Juvia laughed and smiled at the younger mage. "Thanks Wendy."

Juvia got up and turned around, trying to find Natsu and take him off into the corner for some privacy or something, but her smile died when she realised who he was sitting with.

He had Lucy sitting right next to him, and he was staring at her as if she was the centre of his universe. He had on a smile that no one had ever seen before, and surprisingly? He was listening to her every word that she was saying. His attention wasn't divided, and her doey brown orbs stared right back into his onyx ones.

Juvia turned back around and sat down, her cheery mood gone all of a sudden. Wendy had also seen the interaction but didn't know what to say. It was Carla who spoke. Her tone was soft and gentle, as though she had suddenly gained compassion in the last 30 seconds.

"I know that what I was saying was extremely rude of me, but I was kind of prepping you for this moment because I kind of had a vision about this moment. It was a pretty random vision now that I think about it. I usually only get visions of a war."

Wendy gasped, hearing that news for the first time and Juvia just gave her a heartbroken smile. "That's okay, thanks for trying though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to go and buy some ice cream for me to eat for the next few days while I lock myself up in my apartment. If anyone actually does ask, I'm sick."

Juvia got up and noticed that she had to pass the couple by before she got to the door. Yes, sure they're friends, but it was obvious that even a blind man could see how in love they were with each other. Juvia groaned internally before she waved at Wendy before stepping down.

With every step she took, her heart felt like it was taking a bullet. She couldn't do it. She looked at the couple and then the door. She wasn't so far away from the door and she wore a small smile on her face. She could do this!

"Hey Juvia, how's it going?"

Oh KAMI no! Why in the hell has he decided to stop her and talk to her for? He's already got Lucy to talk to! Why does he have to torture her this way? He really didn't know how much he was killing her. Instead, she just braced herself and turned around with a smile.

"Juvia is good, thanks for asking! She was just heading out to go and get some ice cream! Kind of craving it right now." She hoped that it would get them off her back. It seemed like Lucy bought it because she returned to start up her conversation with Natsu, while Natsu himself gave her a weird look as if to say he didn't believe her, but rejoined the conversation in front of him.

Juvia bit her lip as she turned around and fled, not noticing that out of the corner of his eyes, Natsu had watched her with a longing gaze before turning his full attention to Lucy, hoping that she didn't realise that he was looking at Juvia like that. He knew the teasing that he would get from her.

Oh, she noticed.

* * *

So how was that? Haha, tried to be sneaky in there, adding in that little triangle. Technically, there was no triangle, only that Juvia thought there was one, you know? I was actually getting a little frustated writing it like, JUVIA NOTICE THAT NATSU IS LOOKING AT YOU WITH LOVE, TURN BACK AROUND! But hey, the other half of my brain had another idea lol.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys to the moon and back, no lies!

Lolita-chan


	21. U is for unique

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I didn't know that I hadn't uploaded this, I was supposed to have! Sorry about that! I know that it was the Christmas and New years holiday, but I have been power revising man. I've got exams to be studying for out here lol.

Disclaimers are boring, but sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **U is for unique**

Juvia sighed for the umpteenth time as she sat on the guild roof and looked out over all of Magnolia. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and one hand absentmindedly played with the tiles of the roof.

"Juvia? What are you doing out here?"

The girl jumped when she saw Happy fly out in front of her. Her heart almost fell out of her chest, but she didn't show it. She just smiled and let the little cat sit by her side. Juvia and Happy had gotten super close after she had a solo mission in a town called Lake Buena, and they gave her loads of fish as well as her payment. Happy instantly fell in love with her the moment she came back, claiming she will help him cook it.

"Nothing much, just staring out, enjoying the view."

She smiled at him and the cat snuggled into her side, knowing that there was some more than just enjoying the view. After spending so much time with her, he realised that she's not as crazy as everyone makes her out to be and that she's just an extremely passionate person, much like his own best friend, Natsu.

Juvia slowly stroked his head and he purred like a real cat, wanting to fall asleep. He did and Juvia giggled a little bit before she turned around at another sound.

"Happy where-oh! Is he asleep?"

Juvia nodded and Natsu sat down at her other side. He stared out over Magnolia and Juvia couldn't help but blush at their proximity.

"So what's really up?"

Juvia sighed, she could never hide from Natsu. Since Happy was always hanging around with Natsu, it was only fair that he got to hang out with her too and see why he was being replaced. He wanted to see if he had some competition, if Happy was going to find a new partner.

"I don't know, just thinking about my past. Thinking of all the times I was known as weird and what I need to change about myself for people to like me better. I bring the rain when I'm upset and I'm just naturally full of gloom-"

She finished her sentence abruptly after she was pulled so suddenly into a hug. Natsu brought his face close to hers and smiled.

"Well, I think you're unique. Who wants to be like the others? Make yourself and your magic stand out! I don't know anyone who is strong and crazy like you! I really respect you, y'know. You remind me of me. You're just extremely passionate, you want everyone to be happy and you love family. Plus, for you to come from an enemy guild and see how wrong you were and then join us, says a lot about you."

Juvia blushed as she looked down at her fingers. She had never received such praise from anyone, and it was making her feel warm inside. She continued to stroke Happy's fur before peeking through her hair to see that Natsu was still staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?"

Natsu jumped a little as he had zoned out into his thoughts. "N-no, I was just...you're just so...unique..."

Natsu didn't want to embarrass himself and call her beautiful, so he called her unique instead. Juvia giggled, as though she understood what he was trying to tell her and her skin went red once more, before she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Natsu-san."

"You guys liiiiiike each other," was all they heard. When they looked down, they noticed Happy was actually still asleep, but he had a dreamy smile on his face.

"Stupid cat."

"Unique cat," Juvia replied as she gave Natsu a soft kiss on the cheek once more.

* * *

So how was that? I know, it's just short, sweet and simple. Lake Buena (Vista) is an actual City in America, Florida to be exact. It's where I stayed last year summer (2016 summer lol) when I went on holiday. I just thought it would be cool to add in a little memory of mine.

As soon as my exams are done next week, there will be a few more updates on all different stories, so make sure you're looking out for them! Trust me, I know I've neglected a few, but within the next (let's say 3 to be safe) 3 weeks, I'll be updating a helluva lot of stories! Just be patient with me okay? Thank you!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Also, if you're looking for more Navia stories to read, please follow the community **spread the navia** made by a good friend of mine! I always try and make sure that I've added all the (English) Navia stories on there!

Lolita-chan


	22. V is for vita

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So, my exams are finally finished and I have this coming week off before lectures start up again! I want to see if I can get many things updated this coming week before I hibernate again due to work and university! As you can see, my lil story here is about to come to an end! I'm on V and after this, I just gotta push out 4 more chapters and this journey will be DONE, before I can solely focus on the others that I have been lacking in the updating area (sowie!)

Disclaimers are boring

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **V is for vita**

Nobody knew where he was. It had been a few weeks since everyone last saw him and it wasn't until one by one, everyone started getting notes left in their houses or places of living. Nobody saw the signs at all, they didn't get it and they weren't jealous that they didn't understand what he was going through, but they pitied him.

Everyone had eventually found out that Natsu was E.N.D, they all learnt of the real reason as to why he was alive. Natsu couldn't believe it and he didn't want to believe it, but Happy had understood early on that he was actually E.N.D. He knew that Zeref wouldn't lie that if he killed him, he would be killed off too.

Natsu had managed to put on a front, show everyone around him that really, he was okay. So yes Zeref had been stopped in a way that meant that he didn't die, but he felt like he had lost touch with his humanity. There's always a small price to pay, a sacrifice to make when breaking a curse that has been placed on one by a god. Natsu losing his sanity, his humanity in order to live so that when he killed Zeref and he wouldn't die was that sacrifice he had to make.

He actually wrote letters to everyone saying that he loved them and he wanted them to remember him as the Natsu that they had known since he was young, not the Natsu that was unleashing chaos into the world.

There were tears in their eyes when they all read their letters together in the guild, as the remaining dragon slayers tried to sniff the papers, but didn't get a single trace of his scent lingering on them at all. They felt scared. How could he just up and leave them like this? They could have helped him!

Happy was sobbing alongside Lucy as they hugged each other. They felt his departure the most and had spent everyday trying to find their loveable fire dragon slayer, only to come back empty handed. It was like he just vanished off the face of the earth.

Juvia was the only one who was silent as she slipped off of her chair and walked out of the guild unnoticed. She had been there when she witnessed Gray and Natsu fighting, fighting as if to kill one another. Well, she had only picked that vibe up from Gray. Gray had told her that he was going to go after E.N.D and it seemed like he didn't even care that his best friend/rival was that so called E.N.D not even bothered to find out why that was.

Natsu was only fighting Gray for him to get out of his way so that he could find where Zeref was and kill him. There was no killing intent aimed at Gray and Juvia was beyond happy that she was able to come in between that fight at the time that she did. She didn't know what she would do if she found Gray OR Natsu dead on the floor.

She knew that Gray wouldn't have thought of it and maybe her intuition was way off, but something was telling her that actually, Natsu had gone back to the place where him and Gray both fought before all three of them collapsed. She didn't want to get anyone's hopes up just yet, in case she was wrong and on top of that, she wanted to return the favour for when he found Gray for her.

She made her way through the market, through the crowds of people, walking out to the edge of town, finding the desert and it was nightfall by the time she got to her destination. The air was cool and made her wrap her coat around her body tighter and she walked into a certain cave that she had seen.

If it were her hiding, she would have hidden at the very back of the cave. She didn't bother hiding her presence because she knew that Natsu could definitely smell her already, even if he couldn't see her. The deeper into the cave she got, the hotter she felt, alerting her of Natsu's presence in the cave and she grinned before she started running blindly in the dark.

Despite tripping on many rocks, she eventually got to a part of the cave where there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel. She smiled as she saw a figure sitting in front of the fire.

"Juvia Lockser, I actually can't believe they sent _you_ to come and find me."

Juvia's smile fell off of her face as soon as she heard that. Was that a bad thing? Did Natsu hate her secretly or something? He probably wanted Lucy to be the one to find her. She didn't blame him at all, they were practically nothing to each other, so why should she be the one that's here?

"Ah, actually I came here by myself. Everyone's out there looking for you, just that I seem to have a better idea as to where you could be."

She wouldn't let him phase her. This was a defence mechanism. E.N.D must have been shocked that someone actually found him and the fact that it was someone who wasn't in his team shocked him even more as well as hurt him. She came closer to him before sitting opposite him. He snarled at her with all his dark marks over his body.

Juvia jumped before holding her hand over her heart and calming herself down. When she looked over at Natsu, she saw hurt flash through his eyes briefly, almost as though he still cared for one of his nakama before a smirk replaced it and his eyes turned bitter.

"Hmm, you're afraid of me. Why did you even bother coming?"

"I'm only scared because you made me jump! You literally just growled at me out of nowhere!"

E.N.D looked at her in shock, almost as though he couldn't believe that she was talking to him like that. He looked over at her frustrated face and found himself sighing and childishly pouting. Juvia smiled when she noticed that she was getting a more Natsu like response out of him.

"I'm not coming back. I don't know how you found me, but it's not safe for you to be around me. I'm losing myself to this demon inside of me and I don't want to hurt anyone. I mean if I can kill Zeref, that means I could kill anyone just as easily."

Juvia felt herself tearing up, but she had to be the strong one in this situation. Natsu always held the weight of the guild on his shoulders and it was finally starting to weigh him down. With no one by his side to help him once in awhile make sure he was okay, it was crushing him. Partially because he was always so happy go lucky and played his sadness behind that facade that people didn't notice.

Juvia had already made her resolve. Despite what would happen, she was going to stand by Natsu for as long as he needed her. She moved over next to him and he flinched, but let her sit there anyway as they stared into the fire.

"Then you shouldn't lose. You've always been so strong, never let anything rule over your life, so why are you going to let a stupid demon try and take over now? I don't think so! You're way stronger than some stupid demon that was put inside of you! You think you're going to go through it alone? No way! We're all here for you Natsu, you don't have to bear the weight alone! Trust me, it will make it worse."

Natsu turned his head to find Juvia giving him the softest smile and his heart thumped weirdly in his chest. He watched as Juvia sat closer to him and held his hand. He blushed and when he looked back at her face, he noticed that so was she. The black marks on his body seemed to be retreating slowly, almost as if E.N.D was fighting for control.

"You can't let yourself rot away here," she whispered softly while moving his hand to her heart. He could feel the quickened pace of her heart beneath her chest and his eyes widened. He didn't know what it was, but it was almost like the constant screaming of E.N.D in his mind was fizzling out, as if screaming at Juvia in anger for saving him.

"I won't let you. The world needs you to be safe Natsu. Fairy Tail wants you to come back. We can help you, we're not weak, as if we would let you kill us anyhow."

She smirked at him and it actually made him smile, her attempt to lighten the whole situation up. Man, that used to be him doing that. Maybe he did need someone that he could lean on, use a shoulder to cry on once in awhile. It got tiring always trying to be the happy guy, the one that people come to when they've got problems of their own. With Juvia being here, him venting and finally letting things go, it was like he was alright now.

He then frowned when he realised that Juvia hadn't really mentioned what she would want for him. He didn't know why Juvia's opinion counted this much, but with her hand still in hers and on her chest, he wasn't stupid as to why. Luckily he hadn't been too far gone in losing his humanity, it had just been random thoughts that popped up like ' _kill master'_ or something.

"And what about you?"

Juvia was about to question him when she got what he was talking about. This was the time to show him how much he meant to her. She looked him dead in the eye and used her other hand to stroke his cheek. He growled deeply in content at the contact and Juvia giggled, the sound ringing like soft bells to his ears. She moved forward, letting go of his hand and letting her lips fall on his.

Natsu could feel his heart was about to rip out of his body. What the hell was happening?! Why did she kiss him? Didn't she love Gray? Why was he enjoying it so much when he could easily end her here? He almost scowled at that thought. There was no way he would ever let Juvia get hurt, especially never by him.

He let himself indulge in the kiss and brought his hand around her waist and let his other hand entangle themselves in her hair. Who knew that Juvia would be the one to find him? Who knew that Juvia would be the one to make E.N.D disappear from his mind. Who knew that Juvia would be the one for him?

She started pulling back, but only so that she could let her forehead rest against him, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body. When she was in love with Gray, she had never been brave enough to do that to him, but here, she kissed Natsu right off the bat. She looked deep into his eyes to make sure that he could see the love that she held for him, that it was real and only for him. She was going to make it alright for him. She smiled once more that made Natsu realise that everything was going to be alright.

"Me? I just want you to live, Natsu. I just want you to live."

* * *

Kind of an odd chapter, but I plan on using this as a prompt some time in the distant future, so I didn't really want to write too much on it. Here, Natsu is in the early stages of him 'losing' his humanity to E.N.D. I was going to make him really violent, but I thought I'll leave that for another story I'm writing as well as maybe the future prompt. Couldn't bring myself to do it now otherwise this chapter would go on forever!

If you've got any questions for me, my inbox is always open, or you can find me on tumblr dark-gothic-lolita is who I am! I like to try and update people on there about where i am, what stories i'm planning or giving out sneak peeks! If you're obsessed with me and on tumblr, head over there!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send reviews and Lolita sends her love!

Lolita-chan


	23. W is for weakness

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So as you can see, I have quickly pushed out another chapter, showing you how much I've been working my arse off in order to make sure that you guys get all the updates that you need before I go back into semi-hiding lol. I hope the last chapter was great for you!

Disclaimers are boring

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **W is for weakness**

Many people had tried to find out what made Natsu weak. Yes, it was a natural known fact that dragon slayers were weak when on transport, but that was just a mere side effect to being a dragon slayer. It was well known that Natsu was a very strong opponent when you weren't on his side. The idiot was actually more of a fighting genius. He knew exactly how to work his magical core like no other.

Many people had honestly tried to guess what made Natsu what made him weak to his knees. What made him so weak that he did nothing but fight so desperately to make him strong. Was it a thing? Was he even weak? Was it a _person_ that made him weak? Maybe you had to hurt him through trash talk? Insulting his guild? Friends and foe alike were confused to what made him weak.

So they asked him. A group of fans came running up to him when he was with Happy, coming back from a job of theirs and they were all wearing curious expressions on their faces. Natsu and Happy's eyebrow twitched when they just stood there, almost like they were analysing him. It kind of irked him.

"Whaddya want?!"

That seemed to snap them back to reality as they all shook their heads before the leader asked the question.

"Erm, we just wanted to ask you a question! You're known as the great salamander, the best dragon slayer there is! We know that you're super strong, but we were curious, what makes you weak?

Natsu was about to laugh and say nothing when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a particular girl walking with Lucy. Her luscious blue hair swayed out behind her and her curvy figure made her hips sway from side to side as she walked.

Natsu in that split second, thought of every single thing that made him weak and it was only down to one person.

Juvia freaking Lockser.

Her body made him weak. After spending long nights with her, he loved it the most when he curled up next to her naked, sweaty body. She never complained that it was cold because he was the only heat that she needed. He loved the sounds that she made whenever he touched her in places that only her got to touch, do things to her that only he got to do. He knew every curve, every dip on her body like the back of his hand.

Her kisses made him weak. Weak to the point where it could give him more strength. He could be dying in the middle of a fight and she could come and give him a soft kiss on his lips, reviving him to the point where he stood stronger than before the fight even took place. The taste of her lips make him weak, the way that he would swirl his tongue against hers, fighting for dominance and then grinning when he won, sometimes even letting her win too, when he felt like it.

Her touch made him weak. The way she would gently massage his body after tough jobs that he would come back from with his team. The way her delicate hands straightened out every knot in his body, how he would exhale in peace when she got every single one of them. The way her soft skin would run over his tough one. Her gentle hands slip right into his callous ones so perfectly. The way sometimes her lips would graze over his cheek, or when she nuzzled into his neck. He felt so damn weak!

Her eyes made him weak. Juvia was an overly expressive person, just like himself and he loved it. The way her eyes would light up whenever he did something cute for her, or when he walked in from long jobs. The way she would glare at him when he made a lewd joke, but would then roll her eyes and then the twinkle would be back with a smile on her face. It made him so weak.

The biggest weakness about her was her love for him. The amount of love that she held for him in her eyes was unreal. Sometimes it stunned him that she could love him so much. He didn't know when her love for Gray shifted to him and to be honest, he didn't even care, he was just happy and grateful that she loved _him,_ Natsu Dragneel and no one else. He would freeze when she would look up at him as if he were the only thing that world that she would need and he felt every fibre and atom in his body scream out to the world that nobody better harm this woman because he was the dragon that they would have to get through to get to her.

Natsu wasn't as dense as most people thought. He wasn't in love with Lucy as most people thought. He liked his girls simple, not into sex appeal and strong. Not that Lucy wasn't strong, but she did have a tendency to show off her body more than others. He thought it was somewhat cute when Juvia always tried to hide her body from him, despite the amount of times that he had seen it, either under or above his own naked body.

He snapped out of his split second thought and could hear Juvia's footsteps running towards him. He turned to look at her as she grinned and jumped right into his arms where he held her. The fans' eyes widened as they watched the interaction between the two of them. It wasn't well known that Natsu and Juvia were dating, so it came as a surprise to them.

"What's going on here? Natsu-kun, what's happening?"

Juvia had been trying to learn how to keep her jealousy to a minimum, but Natsu was smirking when he knew that Juvia was having a problem with this amount of girls milling around him. He held her body tighter to him which made her jealousy seep right away. It was his way of reassuring her not to worry about them. He found it cute though.

"They were asking me what makes me weak."

He was staring at Juvia and everyone seemed to understand exactly what that meant as they all cooed and ahhed at how cute they were. Juvia blushed heavily and Natsu laughed while she pouted, telling him that it wasn't funny. Juvia turned around and faced the fans, feeling a little happy that they weren't trying to steal him from her.

"Don't be mistaken though, Natsu-kun is still stronger than anyone else. Juvia is only his weakness because Juvia has him whipped."

She winked at them and they all burst out laughing while Natsu stood there gawking at her, unable to believe that she just said that. Happy and Lucy snickered while they added a little 'it's true' in the background making Natsu faint comically.

* * *

So how was that cute little chapter for you? As you can see, the words are getting a bit harder to think of at this point, so I just feel like I'm dragging any story out of any word that I can find. I feel like the quality of my writing is terrible as this ending point of the story, maybe you can tell me what you think? Maybe you think it's still the same old Lolita style!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews make me a better writer, so please help out!

Lolita-chan


	24. X is for xenophile

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

AGAIN LOLITA? ANOTHER DAMN CHAPTER?!

Why yes of course my lil monsters, I come bearing gifts of another chapter! Don't worry, it's not just this story that is getting the update attention, it will be a few more stories too, just hold on for me, okay? GREAT!

Disclaimers are boring!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **X is for xenophile**

Natsu had a love for the strange, the weird, the foreign, you name it. He wasn't a big fan of the mundane because it all just bored the hell out of him. Natsu was a soul that needed constant excitement and adrenaline to rush through his body at all times. That's why he always went on jobs with Lucy. He didn't know why, but whenever they went on jobs together, something crazy was bound to happen and it had been that way ever since he had met her.

Natsu always wasn't a stranger to love. Well, he was, but he knew about it. He knew that when he fell in love, it was going to be something that would hit him hard. He wasn't stupid or dense, he knew about it. He knew that if he had a girlfriend, he would literally dedicate his life to making sure she's safe.

That's why he has a type. Contrary to extremely popular belief, Natsu knew what type of girl would be the girl for him. Not because he was shallow, but the qualities that he was after are the only ones compatible with his fiery nature. There was no way he could date someone who was quiet and shy and just didn't like thinking out of the box. That would piss him off. Sure, the whole 'opposites attract' thing worked for some, but it was only in certain things that it would work out, not fucking everything!

Sometimes, Natsu felt like giving up. There was no way he was going to find the perfect girl! Come on, all the girls in the guild weren't really compatible with him. Let's start with Lucy. Sure, she was pretty, but it wasn't stand out pretty. Well not to him because he knew guys that would beg to fucking differ. Blonde hair was normal and her brown doey eyes were too common. Her being a celestial mage bumped her up on the 'rare' magic list for sure, but she wasn't someone who could give him a run for his money whenever they sparred. She didn't like the pranks he played and was always kicking him out of her house. It's a no for Lucy.

Erza was someone he had definitely never _ever_ thought of in that way, and he never will. She was strong and that's probably all he liked about her. She hated all forms of playing and sometimes, he wondered if she had a stick up her arse, because she sure acted like she did. She would be more like a mother than a lover.

Lisanna was probably the only one who stood a chance for him to love, but because he had taken 2 years to get over her, there was no way that he was going to fall for her now. He had moved on and so had she, finding love in Bickslow (he never saw that coming) and they looked pretty damn good together, so what the hey?

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun are baaaack!"

Everyone waved at the duo as Juvia smiled and grabbed Gajeel by his arm to pull him over to the bar. The dragon slayer grumbled, saying she didn't need to pull him, but he still followed her anyway. Natsu let his eyes roam over the female and he found himself unable to look away, just like every time Juvia was around him.

Yes, Juvia had definitely caught his attention. First of all, he was sure that Juvia was crazy. Constantly talking to herself, pulling pranks (well he knew they weren't pranks, more like love declarations gone wrong that ended up looking like a prank) and all that. She was never still. Sometimes she acted shy which was cute, but then she would just burst out with something stupidly funny and it always made Natsu laugh heavily. He _loved_ a girl with humour.

Secondly, do you know how much of an _amazingly_ good cook she is?! When she joined and they were fixing up the guild, she had made Gray (Natsu was going to have to ask for one too) a bento, which Natsu ended up scoffing down himself. It tasted like heaven. He was honestly in love. Like Mira was good, but Juvia cooked in Kami's kitchen!

Thirdly, she was insanely strong. Like, she gave his rival a run for his money before he defeated her, only because she thought he was hot (Natsu was going to have to change her mind on that). She was a water mage and Natsu had never met a water mage. Having pure control over a vast amount of water was impressive and he was yet to fight her on it. It would be a tough fight. Water extinguishes fire, but fire could outburn water, it would be such an amazing spar! THAT'S the kind of opposite he was into.

Also, she was into Gray and not him. He had to see what that was all about really, because he didn't appreciate her liking Gray. What was so great about that frozen dickhead anyway? He was raised by a dragon, not a lady who strips and he had an insane magic bank within him, being a dragon slayer and all. She was too lively for Gray, she needed someone who would openly love her, openly hold her hand instead of getting embarrassed, maybe even give her the movie star kiss of her dreams. He liked the thrill of the chase.

" _She needs someone like me."_

Juvia was beautiful. He'd never really met anyone as pale as her. _Porcelain skin_ is what he had learnt for her shade of skin to be. She practically glowed at night under the moonlight. Sure he had met others with blue hair, but hers was so nice and thick looking, as if he could just run his hand through her hair, stroke it the same way he used to stroke Happy back when he was young. Her pupiless eyes that showed every expression that flittered over her face, from happiness to annoyance, anger to sadness, though he never wanted to see her sad ever again.

She also knew how to change up her style, almost as if she too were bored of the things that she wore all the time. Natsu wanted to see what it was that she had to hide under all those long dresses. Why was she so scared to wear a simple bikini? Getting Juvia to show herself, you needed to distract her, like make her fight. The naval battle was a good example of that, she completely forgot what she was wearing. With time, she started wearing less and less, and even her hair styles changed, unlike Lucy's childish look.

Natsu's eyes watched her as she was yapping Gajeel's ear off. Even her name was unique and he remembered somewhere in his memory that Juvia's parents were from Bosco, hence her name sounding so foreign and unique. He loved it. He always tried to say her name as much as he could whenever she was around.

Natsu overheard Gajeel telling Juvia that he was going to the toilet and Juvia nodded her head as he left her. Natsu's heart started beating really fast. Juvia was by herself! With no Gray in the guild, no Cana sitting nearby and Mira serving other customers, Juvia was left by herself at the bar! SCORE!

Natsu looked around for Happy to make sure he was preoccupied with Carla before making his move. He slipped next to Juvia who looked at him surprised, before a grin broke out on her face. Natsu grinned back, happy that he was able to get such a reaction out of her.

"Natsu! How are you?"

"I'm great! I just saw you guys get back, wanted to come and say hi." " _She is so hot."_

"Yeah, Gajeel and I were out on a week long job, wasn't really much though." She shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her orange juice as Natsu nodded. He was going to have to ask this question quickly before Gajeel came back.

"Hey, Juve? I was wondering if maybe...you would um...I would like for you to...Aw geeze."

Juvia tilted her head at him as he was stuttering over his questions. He saw her watching him and conjured up a light blush on his face. Back to what was said before, contrary to popular belief, Natsu knew what love was. In fact, he was in it. With Juvia. He was sure he was. He's been crushing on her since around the time she joined the guild and that was years ago! He just didn't show it off like Juvia did with Gray.

He sighed when he thought about Gray and how much Juvia was in love with him. He saw Gajeel emerge from the toilet and shook his head at Juvia with a grin. "Nah, never mind, you must be tired from the job."

Juvia frowned as Natsu turned to start walking away from her when she grabbed his wrist. He jumped and turned around to face her, surprised that she would even bother stopping him. She bit her lip and looked over his shoulder to see that Levy was now distracting the dragon slayer and she smiled softly at Natsu.

"Gajeel-kun looks a bit preoccupied, so whatever Natsu-san wants to say, he can say it now."

Her eyes were bright for him. Those bright, azure, pupiless eyes were shining at _him_ almost as if she knew what he was going to ask and she was going to say _yes._ He grinned at her and slid his hand into hers, bringing his body close. He could hear the sharp intake of breath that she took and he knew he had taken her breath away.

His chest was against hers, his fingers clasped around hers and they stared into each other's eyes. A wave of confidence had snuck into his body and he knew that he wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity. Nothing else mattered right now, he just had to tell this strange, crazy, weird and foreign girl how he felt about her.

"Do you...wanna fight me some time."

Natsu screamed internally. " _THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY YOU BASTARD!"_

He saw Juvia blink once. Twice, then a third time before she broke out into a smile. Natsu was taken aback by that weird behaviour that he found himself drowning in.

"If Natsu-san is trying to ask Juvia out, Juvia says yes. Meet Juvia on the bridge near Lucy-san's house for our 'fight'. Juvia will be waiting at 8pm, don't be late, Natsu- _sama_."

Her smile shifted into a smirk before she pushed herself off of his body and untangled her fingers from his. Natsu stared at her gobsmacked as she walked away before he too smirked. Oh this crazy girl was gonna be the death of him. See? Compatible, she understood his 'language.' She even threw in the -sama for him. He was definitely looking forward to their 'fight.'

* * *

So how was that chapter for ya? Good enough? Cute enough? Maybe it was funny? I dunno, get reviewing and maybe I will know!

Why I wrote Xenophile was to make it seem as if Juvia was foreign and Natsu has a thing for non Japanese girls. We should all know by now that Juvia's name is Spanish for 'wet' right? I thought that if I made Bosco 'Spain,' and made Juvia come from there, that would answer the question on why Natsu likes her! I dunno, just going out wild here, using my imagination and what not lol.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Got 2 more chapters to push out before this story comes to an end!

Lolita-chan


	25. Y is for yacht

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I have been super busy once again with uni work, essays, assignments and sports and all that, but I just want you guys to know that I am still alive. Juvia because I'm busy doesn't mean that I'm not still thinking of new ideas and updating my stories little by little.

Here is the 2nd from last chapter before this story comes to a close finally!

Disclaimers are long

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **Y is for yacht**

Natsu's eye twitched. Oh everyone was definitely out to get him. Especially his girlfriend. This was all her fault. Okay, so maybe that was really mean of him to think seeing as they're doing this to commemorate her father, but seriously? Did she have some sort of brain hemorrhage? She should have known he wouldn't be able to take part!

"Come _on_ Natsu, what are you standing there for?"

He looked up from the ground that he was scowling out to see lucy standing there with her hands on her hips, a cute little frown on her face. Every fibre in his body was telling him that he had to make his mate feel better by smiling, just that the only thing that will make her smile at this point was the very thing that would make him want throw his insides out.

"Luce..." He started off lowly. "That's a yacht. It's on the water. Rocking...BACK AND FUCKING FORTH! OW!"

"Don't swear at your girlfriend."

"Thank you Erza."

Natsu glared at the back of the read head. She had thrown a rock at his head and he didn't know where she even got that from, because she was already on the yacht. Lucy looked back at him and he sighed. She sighed too, almost as if they were waiting for each other to give in.

"Please Natsu? Endure it? I just want to feel like I'm out here with my father again...Please..."

He nodded his head as if he were in a trance. He knew how much this meant to her. Unfortunately, Wendy wasn't able to cast Trojia and because of the amount of times she'd used it on herself, even she was no longer able to cope with transportation.

Lucy beamed and turned back around to tell Erza that she could start steering the ship now, that Natsu was coming on board. Natsu did nothing but curse the day he was born and how he should have never let Igneel teach him if this was the punishment of being a dragon slayer.

Before he could take a step onboard, he was met with Juvia who grinned at him. "Hey Natsu!"

"Oh Juvia, you're here too? I thought it was just my team?"

Juvia jabbed her thumb over her shoulder smirking. "Gray-sama wanted me to come."

He looked over to where she was pointing and saw Gray giving him a lazy smirk. Every since they'd gotten together, Juvia had toned down her stalkerish ways and was actually like a normal girlfriend. Well, as normal as a female of Fairy Tail could be.

"Oh cool. Nice to know that the animal has his tamer with him."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"GRAY, LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry ma'am," Gray grumbled and Juvia glared at Natsu for getting her boyfriend in trouble, but her eyes looked like they were laughing. Eventually, the two of them burst out laughing which made Gray growl. They had gotten way too brotherly and sisterly for his liking. Juvia who once worshipped him now laughed at him! Oh well, he loved her either way.

"By the way Natsu, I'm the one controlling the water, we're making Erza feel like she's steering it, so you and Wendy should be okay for this ride, alright?"

Natsu grinned at his best friend. Juvia had taken the best friend spot ever since Lucy had become his girlfriend and to be honest, they were actually like two peas in a pod, it was bloody frightening sometimes to watch. He high fived her as he jumped on the yacht feeling fresh.

"YOSH!"

Juvia laughed and headed back to Gray while Natsu happily tacked his girlfriend and threw her into the air where she gasped in shock. "Natsu, you're okay?"

"Yup, Juvia's got me and Wendy covered."

Lucy looked over and Juvia showed her a thumbs up making Lucy smile softly. Juvia was the first person Lucy told about the yacht and that she wanted to get her father's old yacht and take some friends out on it, just like old days when her and her parents used to go on it too. The water mage had happily stated that she would sort the dragon slayers out.

Both the girls winked at each other before paying attention to their respective boyfriends.

* * *

So how was that? Honestly, I feel like this chapter was awful, mainly because it was a word beginning with y. As you can see, I made it a brOTP in this chapter, but have no fear, the next chapter is definitely going to make the whole story end with a bang ;)

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love reviews, and Lolita loves you!

Lolita-chan


	26. Z is for zucchini

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I am aware that it has been forever since I last updated any story of mine and I really wanted to apologize for that! I have a very, VERY busy life! If I'm not university, then I'm at work. If I'm not at work, then I'm in the gym. If I'm not in the gym, I'm playing some kind of sport! I just can't catch a break! Because of that, I'm actually terribly ill, I've had a chest infection for about a month and it just won't go away at all. I am in nothing but pain. I thought I might as well update something!

Disclaimers are boring.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I love you in 26 different ways**

 **Z is for zucchini**

"Hmm, Juvia needs it really big and really long please!"

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard such dirty words tumble from the innocent mage's lips. He thought she was talking to him for a minute until he came around the corner from all the meats and found Juvia talking to the greengrocer who was looking through some weird looking vegetables for her.

"Oh Natsu-sama! Did you get the meat already?"

"Uh, ha, no, not yet."

He was sweating bullets. He wasn't going to call Juvia out in the shop and tell her about the sexy innuendo she had just blurted out and he noticed some other men were ogling at her, clearly having heard her words. He glared at them all dangerously, putting a possessive arm around her waist, mouthing out to each and everyone man 'mine' as they scurried away.

"Oh okay, Juvia is just getting a zucchini. Juvia has a meal planned, but with Natsu's appetite, Juvia needs to make sure there's enough."

" _Just give me you and I'm all satisfied."_

With Natsu being a dragon slayer who was approaching the dangerous stages of mating season, he wanted to do nothing more than claim Juvia as his own on a physical level. Normally, sex wouldn't really be the most rampant thought on his mind and Juvia had made no attempts to show him that she needed to be getting some in the 6 months that they had been dating, but now that was all changing. Sex with her was all he could think about!

"Kay, well I'm gonna go get some steak and all the other stuff we need, alright?"

Juvia nodded her head, concentrating on the zucchini in front of her. Natsu kissed her forehead and went back around the corner, keeping his ears peeled for the next thing that she was going to say. He could hear her humming, almost as if she weren't impressed with one she picked up before he heard the sound of her putting it down.

He gave the money to the butcher and prayed that Juvia would be done by the time he got back over to her. He popped back round and saw her face light up with her mouth in the perfect 'o' shape and she gently grasped one and ran her hand over it gently. Natsu's trousers got even tighter than they already were as he imagined the way she would be holding his own zucchini.

"Juvia will take this one please! It's so lovely, perfect for Juvia! Juvia loves it when it's big, thick and _long._ "

" _How can she still look so fucking innocent when she says sexy shit like that?!"_

Natsu's dragon blood was screaming as she bounded over him, happy that she had picked out the perfect zucchini finally. She had bags of other fruits and vegetables as well as rice and ramen. Her eyes shone as she stared up at him and his heart melted. This girl was gonna be the death of him.

"Juvia's all done now, let's go!"

He laughed at her childish behaviour and nodded before following her out, but made sure he got a good view of her backside as she unconsciously swayed her hips in front of him.

~x~

"UWAAH, I'm so full! You're such a good cook Via!"

"Thank you." Juvia blushed. Cooking was definitely a speciality of hers, and she could never get enough of the compliments that Natsu gave her whenever she cooked. She loved it. She smirked internally when she thought of a question she had been meaning to ask him since the meal started. She knew what she was doing.

"Juvia is guessing that Natsu-sama liked the use of the zucchini then, right? It brings about a different flavour that Juvia just can't get enough of!"

She pretended she didn't notice his scowl, when in reality, she really wanted to laugh. She then grabbed up their plates and pretended she didn't hear him mumble, "that zucchini is getting way too much love." She almost snorted out at that one. She washed up the plates and she could feel him behind her. Before she could even turn around, his hands her at her hips, wrapping themselves around her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he nuzzled her and she sighed gently.

"Is Natsu-sama okay?" she whispered and she heard him groan a little bit as she bit her lip. She had been planning this shopping trip for a while and she had tried to find the best way to get him frustrated so that they could finally do the deed. She was more than ready and she had heard that all the dragon slayers were in heat at this time of year.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I just love you so much." He kissed her cheek and Juvia smiled softly, being done with the dishes and drying them. She wasn't even bothered to put them away in the cupboard as she just turned around to face him. She could see his eyes dark with desire, a look that she had been seeing a lot as of late and it made her weak. To think she made someone want her.

"Juvia..."

"Juvia has something to show Natsu-sama. Come."

She took him by the hand and led him through the living room and through to the bedroom. Natsu was getting excited, especially when he could smell Juvia's arousal. Oh, was this going where he thought it was?!

"Sit on the bed."

He sat without even asking questions, the dragon within him wanting to take control. He watched as his girlfriend of six months was giving him his first ever strip tease. She shook her hips and wiggled her butt right in his face and it was almost as though she were waving a steak in a hungry man's face because Natsu was hungry for her.

Her shirt came off first. Right in front of his face, she was jiggling her huge chest. His jaw dropped at the sight of them as she straddled his lap. She had this sexy expression on her face as he found his hands automatically fly up to her waist. He followed her curves up and down her body, making her shiver with delight, arching her back and pushing her melons more into his face.

"Oh _Natsu-sama."_

Natsu growled as his hand flew up to grope one of her pale breasts. She writhed under his touch and Natsu loved the control he had. Her calling him Natsu-sama didn't help either as it just made him want her even more. He palmed her through the bra as he rolled his before popping her breast out of the cup. He looked down at her erect nipple and grinned up at her.

"Look at that, your nipples hard for me, Juvia-chan?"

She whimpered as he blew over it and nodded her head. Natsu frowned and tweaked it, making her cry out in delight. He was satisfied with that. "I wanna hear every sound you make, say my name. Now, are your nipples hard for me?"

"Yes Natsu-sama, they are!"

"Good girl."

Juvia loved this side of Natsu that she had never seen before. He was so commanding and everyone knew she was a bit of a masochist, so she knew she would enjoy Natsu not being gentle with her. Kami, if she had known this beforehand, she would tried that zucchini trick a long time ago!

His mouth suddenly latched onto it and he rolled his tongue over the bud, biting and sucking. Juvia put both of her hands behind his head and pulled him closer as if to suffocate him. Her breasts were extremely sensitive, and to have Natsu just going at them, she was pretty sure she would achieve even an orgasm this way.

Before long, her bra ended up on the floor and her back his the mattress as Natsu lay over her, torturing her breasts and nipples. She cried out in delight, loving the feeling of them being tugged and slapped. She grabbed his neck and smashed her lips on his.

Even his kisses were hot and rough, just like the way he fought. There was so much passion behind the kiss and if she were standing, she knew she would buckle over because it was making her knees weak. Juvia could have sworn that there was fire on Natsu's tongue as he swirled it in her mouth, sucking on her own.

Natsu was getting really excited. He felt like he had never kissed Juvia in this way before, and it was so different from every other kiss that they'd shared together before. It was exhilarating.

He soon gave her the chance to breathe once he pulled away, but she was soon gasping in pleasure when Natsu moved his assult to her neck. His fangs scraped her skin gently, as if to test how sensitive the area was. He was satisfied when she shivered and he smirked before leaving open mouth kisses all the way down to the base of her neck, sucking as he went along.

Juvia knew he was going to leave many marks, but at this point, she couldn't care less. It wasn't a secret that her and Natsu were together and besides, it's her neck, let others see it if they want to. Besides, although Natsu didn't seem like the sort, he was extremely possessive, much like Juvia herself. She enjoyed things like this.

Natsu could sense Juvia's happiness and smirked when he heard her groan. His right hand squeezed her hip before he seemed to sense some heat coming from further down her body. Usually, he would have been oblivious to such a thing, but his dragon senses were telling him that making his mate feel hot down there was an extremely big accomplishment. He wanted to bask in that glory.

Juvia could feel his hands wandering towards her womanhood and she sucked in some air through her mouth. Being a fire mage and all, he could probably sense her horny discomfort and her high body heat coming from that particular place. She couldn't wait for him to take her to heaven and back, but at the same time, she felt so shy.

Natsu sensed her distress and nuzzled her neck. "Hey, you okay?"

Juvia hummed and nodded her head as she looked into his eyes. The lust was there, but so was the same Natsu who loved her. Even though he was thinking about the sex, he still questioned her if she was alright, knowing that if she were uncomfortable about it, he would stop, despite needing to go on because of the mating season. She smiled at him.

"Juvia is fine."

"Good. I love you."

Juvia loves Natsu-same too-ah!"

Natsu had ripped off the thong that she had been wearing and her face went bright red. She crossed her legs over and Natsu chuckled before uncrossing them for her. He brought his head closer to her entrance and hummed in delight as he breathed in deeply. Juvia put her hands over her face, finding it so embarrassing that he put his face there.

"Natsu-sama, it's _dirty_."

Natsu chuckled against her core and she felt something shift inside of her as it sent shivers down her spine. "From you? No it's not. Let me taste all of you Juvia, I'm still hungry."

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, she could feel his warm tongue swirling in between her downstairs hips. Her eyes almost popped out of her head and she moaned, moving her hands away from her face.

"Oh Natsu-sama, it feels so _good_. Don't stop!"

At this point, Natsu was sucking hard on her clit while he pushed one of his digits through her opening. He could feel how tight she was on his fingers and when he imagined his dick inside of her, he knew that he was going to cum quicker than he expected to.

Juvia on the other hand was being taken to heights she had never imagined. If natsu could do this with his mouth, what more could he do when he actually penetrated her? It was true what they say, he was taking her to heaven and back and so far, she hadn't even had an orgasm yet.

She arched her back and grabbed the back of Natsu's head and wrapped her legs around his neck before grinding against his mouth and fingers. Her hips were buckling onto his tongue that it made him smirk, happy that he was the only one to bring Juvia such pleasure.

"Damn you taste so good, Via." Juvia could barely hear his comment as she felt her walls clamping down on his fingers. Natsu swore as Juvia practically roared out, almost as if she were the dragon slayer in the relationship.

"Oh Natsu-sama, I'M CUMMING!"

And she did. She squirted. Natsu opened his mouth in surprise and Juvia just rolled her eyes back as she released everything that had built up. When she finally came around after panting so hard, she looked down at Natsu and was completely mortified. She had just squirted all over his face and into his mouth!

"Juvia is sooo sorry, that must have been so disgu-mmm"

Natsu had smashed his lips against hers, making her taste herself on his lips. He smirked and moaned against his lips, letting him assert his dominance over her. She was a sucker for this side of him and it made her want to see it more. She pushed herself up, not breaking the kiss once, but so that their bodies were close. Her hands eventually reached down into Natsu's trousers and it made Natsu growl lowly.

She pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connected to their tongues as she looked him dead in the eye. She had read in detail exactly what to do and now she was going to put it all into practice. She made a mental note to thank Erza later for letting her borrow her smutty books.

Gently, she stroked Natsu's shaft and although she had never really seen a live penis, she was impressed with his size. 10 long inches of thick goodness. She felt the vein running on the underside of his shaft and she used her nails to scrape it gently. Natsu could have sworn his eyes saw his brain when he felt that.

Juvia smirked, happy that it was his turn to be like putty in her hands. She wasn't going to be outdone by him, she was going to give him the best oral of his life. "Natsu-sama is wearing too much."

She undid his belt buckle and slipped off his trousers, his vest already on the floor, showing off his bare abs and Juvia continued to stroke him.

Natsu almost jumped once more when he felt something wet on his Natsu jr. When he looked down, he wasn't disappointed by the sight that greeted him. His girlfriend was sucking on his dick while looking up at him through her sexy alluring azure eyes. His whole length was in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around the huge erection. Her hand fondled his balls ever so gently and Natsu couldn't take it. Just like Juvia, he felt a build up begin. He couldn't describe the feeling. Why had no one ever told him how good this felt?

She started moving, pumping up and down his dick and Natsu knew that he couldn't control himself. He gripped her hair and slammed her face down onto him, causing a gagging noise to spill from her lips as she wasn't expecting the movement. He thrust his hips into her mouth, almost as though it were revenge for what she had done to him.

"Shit Via, your mouth feels so good baby. Don't stop, I'm gonna fucking blow in your mouth soon."

This was a fantasy of Juvia's. She wanted Natsu to blow so hard into her mouth that she just wouldn't be able to contain it and for some pour out onto her face. That would be so hot and feeling from the build up, Natsu was going to shoot enough to do that.

" _Shit Juvia!"_

The white sticky fluid smacked the back of Juvia's throat as she tried her best to swallow everything down. Some of it leaked out of her mouth as she moved away. She lapped up everything as Natsu sat there, panting hard, watching as she cleaned everything up.

He still hand his hand in her hair and he used it to tug her up. She placed her hands on his shoulders as they stared at each other. He pushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks. Juvia smiled as she bit her lip and it made Natsu chuckle. He kissed her gently, pouring in passion and love and he smiled when Juvia reciprocated the gesture with just as much emotion as he had given her.

Juvia pulled him down so that he was hovering over her, but not once did they break from the kiss. Kissing Natsu was her favourite part, he knew how to do it well. He positioned himself in between her legs and bit her lip softly before ending the kiss.

"Juvia, this is where we make it official. To bond with each other and become full mates. Are you sure this is what you want with me?"

He had to make sure. If he bonded with Juvia permanently, he would feel every emotion she felt for him, be it positive or negative. He didn't want to force her into something she won't be happy with.

Juvia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Really Natsu-sama, you're saying this now? Juvia wouldn't be under your body, losing her virginity to you if she wasn't sure this was what she wanted. Natsu-sama said this was permanent, a bond that will never break. Natsu is the only person who is compatible with Juvia in that department. Juvia loves Natsu with her soul spirit and body. Juvia will never betray you. Juvia knows that our title is only of boyfriend and girlfriend, but Gajeel-kun told Juvia that when a dragon slayer mates, that is technically their own version of a wedding. Now, this doesn't mean that Juvia doesn't want the full ceremony, but till death do us part Natsu-sama."

Natsu was so touched by her words and happy that she was able to understand where he was coming from. He grinned and kissed her before he teased her entrance a little bit. That knocked the air right out of Juvia as she moaned. "Stop teasing Natsu-sama, please."

Natsu leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say, babe. This might hurt a little bit. Want me to slam or go slow?"

"Slam. Just like ripping off a bandaid right?"

Natsu nodded and did just that. With one swift movement, he thrust his hips forward and burst right through her hymen. The water mage underneath him screamed out and she buried her face in the crook of his neck while Natsu whispered how sorry he was. He ignored how tight she was for now, making sure that she felt alright and that she wasn't in pain.

"Juvia is okay now Natsu-sama. Please pleasure her now."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice. He pumped in and out of her as they both moaned. Natsu's calloused hands gripped Juvia's curvy hips as he slammed into her time and time again, gaining more and more speed. Juvia breathing picked up as she was floating on cloud nine at this point.

"Oh yes Natsu-sama, right there, right there!"

Natsu struck the same spot over and over, grunting and growling at how tight her pussy was. "Fuck Juvia, you're so goddamn TIGHT!"

Juvia whimpered in pleasure as Natsu then raised one of her legs and put it on his shoulder, ultimately changing the position that they were in. Juvia's cries got louder as Natsu was jackhammering his dick into her, not slowing down once. Juvia's mind had gone blank, feeling nothing but euphoria pass through her body.

"Natsu, Juvia is going to-!"

She didn't even finish as she felt herself cum all over Natsu and he grinned down at her. Juvia looked at him through heavy eyes with a smile. Natsu hadn't cum yet, so there was no way she was going to stop now. She found some strength within her to flip their positions and Juvia was the one on top of Natsu.

"Juvia's turn to take control."

"Go ahead ma'am, I insist. FUCK!"

Juvia had lifted herself up, only to fall back on his length as she rode him. Natsu found the sight so erotic and beautiful. Her breasts jiggled up in his face and he found his hands flying up there to tweak her nipples. That made her move faster as her wall were starting to clamp around him for a third time that night, the first being on his fingers. Natsu was being sent over the edge.

"Juvia, I'm gonna blow!"

"Inside of Juvia, don't pull out please, just let it go inside of Juvia!"

She ground her hips into his for a final time and they both yelled out each other's name in perfect harmony before Juvia collapsed on Natsu's chest. She giggled when Natsu moved her hair out of her face once more as it was sticky to due her sweat.

"That was amazing."

"It sure was babe. I love you so much, thank you for making me the happiest guy and dragon slayer in the world."

Juvia kissed his lips softly and shook her head. "It's nothing Natsu-sama. Juvia can't believe that her plan with the zucchini worked! If she had known, Juvia would have done it a long time ago."

Natsu's eyes darkened with lust when he remembered all that she had said in the shop and a feral smirk appeared on his face. Juvia knew that she should be scared of what he was going to do, but she felt excitement running through her instead.

"Oh yeah, I think you deserve some punishment for torturing me like that. You showed more damn love to that zucchini than to me!"

She yelped as he pulled her up from the bed, but she laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall, holding her hands above her head and kissing her extremely hard.

"That person in the bed was tame Natsu. This guy that you're gonna see now is the mating season Natsu who's gonna show you why you should love my zucchini a whole lot more than the actual vegetable."

A shiver flew up Juvia's spine as Natsu showed her why dragon slayers shouldn't be teased during mating season. Up against the wall, he fucked her long and hard as she could do nothing but cry out in pleasure and dig her nails into his back. That drove Natsu to give her more marks on her neck for all to know that she was his.

They did it against her window, as Natsu fucked her soaking wet pussy from behind. Her breasts were up against the cold glass and she didn't even care that if someone were to look up at her window right now, they would most probably turn their head away with bright red cheeks, because the scene was so hot right now. Natsu tugged her hair back to suck on her neck once more as they both yelled out.

"JUVIA!"

"NATSU-SAMA!"

Natsu released inside of her for the third time that night and held up her tired body, not even pulling out of her. He lay down on the bed and held his mate close to his body. Juvia looked up at him and lay butterfly kisses on his jawline and he grumbled in happiness.

"Juvia loves Natsu-sama so much. Thank you for making her your mate."

He played with a strand of her hair and he smiled. "Thank you for being my mate. I love you so much too." They shared one final kiss as Natsu wrapped his arm around her bare waist and they gently closed their eyes after their heated session. Natsu remembered one last thing before they both fell under the influence of sleep.

"We're gonna need to clean up in the morning, so I was thinking shower sex."

Juvia snorted, thinking about how this all came about due to a zucchini.

* * *

So how was that? It was one of my longer chapters, hence why it took a while to be published, but also, just to end the whole story, I ended with some smut because I just know how some of you have been dying for it lol. I couldn't go the whole story without writing one chapter based on smut!

So yes, as you have probably noticed, this is indeed the last chapter and i really want to thank all of you who have stuck by this story. You've been the best readers and Lolita really does love you all! I used to be really good at replying to reviews, but I just don't have the time anymore and I barely check my email where I get my fanfiction stuff. I just wanted to let you readers know that I do love you and I thank you for the support that you have given me, as well as being patient! I know I'm not the fastest of updaters, but you still read my stuff!

There are a few chapters that could potentially become stories or 2 shots at least. Do NOT wait on these stories lol, I will need ultimate planning as well as time to do so. As we are all aware, I have many stories that still need updating, so a good majority of these stories will not be my priority, okay?

For the last time on this story, please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys with all my heart, please, please, PLEASE try to review!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
